The letter
by elisasrivera1221
Summary: It all started with kuroko not going to school. Riko found it odd and asked Kagami to call him. When Kagami did kuroko sounded rather strange. When asked Kuroko lies, why would he do that? Is Kuroko hiding something from him and if he is why do it? - Will kuroko leave japan and go to America or will he stay and break his promise with his mother.
1. Chapter 1

"Oi Bakagami, where is kuroko?" the Seirin coach asked the red head teen who was practicing his shots.

"Huh, what?" clueless responded the Ace not progressing what the coach said.

"Don't you listen, I said where is Kuroko I haven't seen him today and it has been 20 minutes since practice started" Riko says to Kagami who only scratches his head trying to come up with an answer to her question but he himself does not know where kuroko is.

Usually the smaller teen is right next to him and when he yells "KUROKO" he's right next to him saying "Don't yell Kagami-kun, I've been here the whole time" making the taller teen jump from the sudden response.

"Erm, I don't really know where he is since I have not seen him today" responds the teen with certain he hasn't seen his friend today. "Really, well that's odd usually he would be around, probably he's not here I'll go take a look since you are useless" the coach turns around and walks toward the captain of the Seirin basketball club while the ace on the background say "oi".

" Hey Hyūga I am going out for a few minutes take care of a few things so watch over the team" the female coach says while walking off to find out whether kuroko really is absent. Is very rare for the teen to be absent so that is why she is taking the time to confirm her suspicions.

"Where is the coach headed" asks Koganei with a basketball in hand. Hyūga fixes his glasses that were slipping from the sweat. "I am not sure, she said she was going to take care of a few thing" he recalls. Koganei looks out the gym door before turning around to continue with his training.

"Now that you mention taking care of a few things, Hyūga haven't you notice that Kagami is all by himself today" Izuki points out to the lonely ace who is minding his own business. It's really rare seeing either one of the two alone, since they are always stuck together. "Probably that's what Riko meant by taking care of a few things" Kiyoshi who was standing within the both males speaks out analyzing things.

Meanwhile Riko walked toward Kuroko homeroom teacher who was standing with a book in hand reading something.

"Excuse me Sensei, can I ask you something" I walked towards the teacher who looked up from the book to see who had called. "Yes, how may I help you?" politely said the teacher reminding me of Kuroko's politeness. "Yes, I just wanted to confirm if Tetsuya Kuroko is here today" the teacher looks at the book and flips a few pages before stopping at one. "Kuroko Tetsuya, hmph" I try to look at the book but fail when the book is closed right in my face.

"No Tetsuya Kuroko is absent today, is that all" so it is true he is not in school. I wonder if he is sick or something came up, probably I'll have Kagami contact him later "No that's all sensei, thank you" with that the teacher walks away and I head back to the gym because god knows what they are doing after I disappear for a few minutes.

Walking inside the gym I see that everyone is doing their stuff so no busting today lucky them. "Okay, line up everyone" I yell loud enough for everyone to hear me. Without having to repeat myself everyone was in front of me panting and sweating. "Okay so Kuroko is not going to be with us today so Kagami find another partner to play with, we are going to play a quick match game with one another" Kagami murmurs something under his breath "What did you say Kagami?" I blow his spot and you can see him getting nervous before saying "Sorry it was nothing" even if hes a blockhead he understands by now he needs to respect.

Practice today went on by smooth even if it was hard without kuroko because he keeps Kagami in place. Hopefully he comes tomorrow and can get into a tenser schedule.

"Hey Kagami, come here for a second" I see the ace walking off and seeing him without Kuroko is really weird. "Yeah coach" he responds stopping a few steps away from me. "Listen, please contact kuroko and tell him about today's events okay" he smirks and says sure before running off. I am sure he will forget but it was worth the try, even if I can slam his head on the floor to make him remember things he is a good athlete and that's enough for now.

Next Day

"Hmph, it feels like I am forgetting something" something has been telling me that I have forgetting something important but I cannot remember what it is. Probably by the time I get to school I will remember what it is that I am forgetting.

"Here you go, enjoy" the cashier says handing me my breakfast. "Thanks" I pay and head out the door while eating. "Man training has gotten hard even if we won" the coach is really extreme and her training is crazy. I still wonder how "kuroko, shit I forgot" I quickly reach into my jacket and pull out my phone. "How could I have forgotten" looking through the contacts I reach kuroko and dial it.

Ring Ring Ring

"Come on pick up, dammit" usually kuroko does not answer his phone but he should know when to pick up. Yesterday I know he did not go to school since I did not notice him and for a while I have been able to spot him but it felt off somehow not having him there. "Hello" a voice pick up the phone but it rather sounds different. I recheck the number to see I am calling the correct number and I am.

"Yo Kuroko, where are you?" I ask. On the background I can hear barking and it sounds too familiar making my skin jump just by the thought.

"Please settle down Nigou" the voice asks the annoying dog to shut its mouth.

"Um sorry Kagami-kun but I won't be going to school today either, please tell the coach that I am sorry as well" he has the bad habit of apologizing so much it gets annoying.

"Yeah why aren't you going are you sick or something?" the line goes quiet and I wait for him to answer but nothing. Sometimes he acts really strange and I don't know what is going through his head. I really want to know what is happening sometimes so I can help him but he keeps everything to himself and it pisses me off, aren't I supposed to be your light and best friend?

"Hello, Kuroko you still there?" I ask again to make sure he didn't hang up or something. "Ah, sorry Kagami-kun, yes I have caught a small cold that's all" even at times like this he does not even contact me. I know he lives alone and there is nobody to help him when he gets sick so why not let someone know just in case something happens. "You're not lying to me kuroko" the line goes quiet again and this time I know for sure something is up.

"No I am not lying Kagami-kun, why would I?" his voice stays the same not changing the tone or nothing. He makes sure to keep things hidden and I learned this through this friendship. The first time he really opened up to us was when we were going to go against Rakuzan. It was the first time kuroko told us all something about himself, usually he would share a few things here and there but nothing major.

"Okay, I will trust you in this one. Now if you need anything just let me know okay" of course like a friend I would go help him so there is no need to him to be so distant with me.

"Yes, I will make sure to do that when I need you, goodbye Kagami-kun" without saying another word he hangs up. I put the phone in my pocket and continue walking towards the school not rethinking things.

Gym

"Morning" Kagami walks in with food in hand. The coach looks at the teen before smacking him on the back of the head.

"You are 5 minutes late, Kagami what were you doing?" he is the only one who has the guts to be late. Kuroko usually slips by since his low presence so his punishment is nothing compare to Kagami's.

"Eh why'd you hit me for, I know I was late but on the way here I remembered that I needed to call kuroko so I did" indeed he is stupid but now that I really pay close attention today Kagami is missing his shadow.

"Where is he then?" the coach asks with a book in hand ready to hit Kagami again if he was lying to her.

"He said he is sick and he is sorry for not coming today" he blurts out before the Riko can hit him.

"Really well then I guess when he comes back he will have to train extra hard" she smirks very evilly before assigning all of us to run 15 laps around the whole school.

Usually she would give us more but she seems to be in a good mood so it's better if nobody gets on her wrong side.

Kuroko House

"Come here, Nigou" I call out to the small dog whom comes running at me at full speed.

"Here is your food, enjoy" placing the small plate of food on the floor I walk off to the living room. Kagami had called me and when he did I was caught off guard not expecting him to do so.

"I am sorry Kagami-kun" I apologize to the room, I felt guilty for lying to him that I caught a cold but is not like I am ready to tell him the truth. Sure he is someone who I should trust but I just don't find the need to do so.

-Sigh-

"I wonder what they are doing right now?" looking at a piece of paper in hand Kuroko reads through the first lines before placing the letter back in the table not knowing what to do or think at the moment. Things just went from good too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The letter 2

Nigou finishes his food and walks towards me with his big aqua eyes staring right into mines. When I look at his eyes it feels like I am looking straight at myself and I don't hate looking at myself but I don't like starting too long. It's a bad habit of mines to hate my image sometimes but that's okay as long as I am the only one who knows this.

"Come here" I pat my lap, he looks at the signal and comes running to it knowing what it meant. I pick him up and place him in my lap we both sit in the couch looking into the empty apartment. He sleeps while I think about things important at the moment.

Yesterday morning

*Ding Dong*

The doorbell rings while I am feeding nigou, it's rare for someone to be ringing the bell unless it's a salesman who wants to sell me some products that I find no interest in them but look rather interesting for someone like Kise.

"Yes" I ask before opening the door since it's not safe to just open the door to anyone now in days. "Yes, is this the Kuroko residence" a rough voice like a man's comes from behind the door. "Yes this is the Kuroko residence, how may I help you" I open the door but of course what is the person going to see me, if my lack of presence makes me invisible to outsiders. "I have a letter addressing to this residence" he speaks out not noticing that I am right in front of him with the door practically open in his face. "Okay" I respond. "Um where do I leave it" he asks breaking a sweat. "Excuse me but I am right here so you can hand it to me" the man jumps in surprise as I make that statement. "I am sorry I did not see you there, here you go" with that the man bows and takes his leave before things could get more awkward for him.

"…" I look at the man's back as he fades into the street. Flipping the envelope to see who it was from before I can get to it, Nigou comes barking at me. Checking what the problem is I walk inside the apartment to find that he is missing his water bowl. "Sorry, I'll get to it" outside from school I am someone who is rather forgetful sometimes since my mind is full of things and usually become clumsy. Thanks to my lack of presence I am able to shake things off very easily.

"Here you go" turning off the sink I dry my hands in the towel before going back to the letter that was on the kitchen counter.

"There is still time before I head out" looking across the room I catch the time and it's rather early so it will be okay. "Let's see" opening the envelope I find something that makes my skin go cold. My breathing slows down and I can feel everything around me stops.

 _Dear Tetsuya,_

 _Is time you come with me and leave that place? I am sorry I have not contacted you for so long but I've been fixing things. You know what to do so please make your decision soon._

My eyes stay glued to the piece of paper not knowing what to do. My brain shuts down and every thought escapes my mind.

That day I stayed home and sat down in the living room analyzing the envelope reading things over and over again. It has been so many years since this person last contacted me through a letter or a phone call so it's a shock. The day went on and the only thing I could do was think of the decision that I have to make.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello" a familiar voice comes from the other line. My heart starts to rise as I hear the person's voice. "Hello Ogiwara-kun" greeting him on the other line he starts to laugh a little since he must be shocked that I called him after so long. "Yo kuroko, long time" he acknowledges the time as I only bring a crooked smile into my face. "Long time, Ogiwara-kun" responding back I say. "What can I help you with" he asks as I settle down in the kitchen table to try and relax myself the stress is slowly bringing me down. It is Wednesday and by tomorrow I must make a harsh decision. "Ogiwara-kun, do you think America is a good destination" I blurt out not thinking twice about my words. On the other line you can hear him saying "huh, what do you mean" it's not easy to say but if I want someone to help I must tell him what is going to happen. "Ogiwara-kun…" I stop for a few seconds to take a deep breath and to relax my tense muscles. "Tomorrow I have to make a decision that involves me leaving japan" he goes silent and I can feel my heart skipping a few beats. What will he say? He has waited so long to finally meet me and have a proper talk with me and now I am here telling him I am leaving japan.

"Would you care to explain" he comes back from his thoughts and demands an answer in a low voice. I really feel extra guilty first it was with Kagami now with Ogiwara-kun. "Remember in elementary school when we started playing basketball together" he nods on the other line and waits for me to explain some more. "When I started to play basketball with you I felt really happy, then after we left elementary school in middle school I made a promise with my mother" the sudden picture of my mother comes to mind and my stomach sinks to the ground. "Okay, so what was the promise" he asks patiently as I just lower my head looking at the wooden table. " The promise was that, when I become the best in Japan I would have to go with her to America and live with her" this was made many years ago and after becoming the best in Japan mother found out and sent me that letter. "So now that you are the best in Japan you must go to America?" he asks to confirm once more what I had just said.

"Yes, tomorrow I must call her for my decision" frustration overcomes me and I am here alone talking to my friend who was once my best friend instead of telling Kagami. "So what is your decision, personally I think it will be great to go overseas but what do you think" he asks for my opinion something I've been asking and thinking for 2 nights in a row. The school has called multiple times but I don't feel the need to answer it.

"I have to go, it was a promise but I think I am being selfish" a bunch of emotions start to form inside of me, I drop my head into the cold wooden table. If only I hadn't made that promise but at the same time if I didn't I would have never met the Seirin group and Kagami and most of all the generation of miracles would have stayed the same. "You are not being selfish, you have to do whatever you have to do" he sighs and I can only stay mute for the time being.

"Kuroko, you do whatever you have to do... even if you choose to leave Japan to go away to America I will be right here waiting even if it takes years until you are able to return"

A flashback comes rushing through my head, the time when I was in desperate need of support and energy I was about to give up but when heard his voice my whole world lit up once more. "Go for it, Kuroko!" he screamed. That moment as I looked up and saw him I felt mix emotions. I remembered what happened back in middle school and I felt a pain in my chest that made everything burn. As I continued to stare he took out a basketball and smiled again. My whole world became brighter and the tears formed in my eyes. Seeing him smiling again and holding a basketball gave me the energy back and my desperation for winning burned strong but in a good way.

"Kuroko... are you okay" he calls out for me and I snap my head back ending the flashback. "Thank you Ogiwara-kun, but how am I supposed to tell the team I am not going to play with them any longer" the words come out cold just like the room I am in right now. "The best choice is to-"

End of call

* * *

Hello... this is an author's note

This is my first author's note

To those who have read my story I want to say thank you and I hope you enjoyed it so far. I was thinking about not continuing the story but then the thought of not continuing it kept bugging me so I decided to give it another shot. This is my second story that I have written and my first story was called What is happening, where is kuroko? and I deleted that story because I felt that there was no need to continue it, so in the late future this story might not get completed and eventually erased, however I do plan on making a few other Fanficts but based on different anime's, so please enjoy this one story even if its not that interesting for most of you.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note

So I received a review from Gly asking "would there be any parings for this?" and the answer to your question is I am not sure. The reason why I am not sure is because this story was not planned to go as far because I was going to abandon it and when I first started writing it I came up with a bromace between two characters however I left the idea on the side. Usually as I am writing the story the character will decide if he is going to be feeling emotional about leaving one person behind so if I continue it there might be pairings. And if you do like a certain pairing you can always let me know and I will see if I agree and eventually add it to the story.

Thank you for the review and enjoy this chapter! 

And I will continue the story, thank you for the support... ^.^

* * *

Chapter 4

"Excuse me" I call out to the lady in the desk. She raises an eyebrow but never leaves her gaze from the paper in hand. "Yes" she answers as I wait for the lump in my throat to leave so I can ask her something very important. It's early in the morning and the Coach should be arriving soon. "May I have a resignation form" the woman finally stops looking down to her paper and reaches for a form and carefully hands it to me looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Thank you" with that I turn around and walk towards a small table and chair in the room.

Dear Ms. Riko

This is my formal notification that I am resigning from the basketball club as a member in this club. As of today this will be my last day as a member. I will clear my locker and things as soon as possible.

I appreciate the opportunities I have been given here, and I take this opportunity to thank you for having me in the club. I wish you and the rest of the club much success in the future.

Sincerely yours,

Sign Tetsuya Kuroko

Why was this so hard to do, I should have been prepared to do this long ago but I just thought that the time for this moment to come was far away but foolish I was to forget it.

"Here you go, thank you" with shaking hands I hand in the paper and turn around fast enough to not think twice about my decision. Walking away from the place I make sure no one notices me going into the locker room and taking everything out of it. When I look at the picture in the door of the locker I can see their faces which causes my stomach to hurt. "I am sorry" I mumble under my breath being careful no one hears me. If I were to be found out I wouldn't have the guts to face them specially Kagami.

"Better leave this place before anyone comes in" looking around the place I make sure no one is around so I can slip by and escape. It pains me to leave them behind without giving them a proper explanation but I have no other choice I won't stand a chance when it comes to face Kagami and the coach.

Before going to school to give in my resignation, I diel my mother and told her my decision. She sounded happy but at the same time concern because my voice was dry. That night when I talked to Ogiwara-kun the tears couldn't stop coming down. It hurts a lot, my chest ached like the time the generation of miracles changed, like the time they destroyed my best friend. The memories of those events kept coming back flashing vividly in my mind one after another. Not a single good memory came to mind, Nigou was sleeping in the end of the bed so I tried my best to not move a lot having him to wake up.

"Good morning Riko" Hyūga calls out to his coach as she turns around with a big smile creeping Hyūga out early in the morning. "Ah good morning Hyūga" her evilness could be seen miles away, she was similar to Akashi but not to the extremes.

Walking past the coach and captain I try my best in my misdirection and thankfully it works when neither of the notices me and continue to walk toward the gym I had just exit. Seeing them makes me happy but so sad, I really regret writing that form after seeing the coach smile the way she did.

"I gave in my form" the bitter words come out of my mouth leaving an awful taste. " Very well, everything will be ready by tomorrow morning so make sure you are ready to part by noon" my mother informs me. The walk home after was short for my luck I really wanted to enjoy another day outside but I have to pack up and do a whole bunch of things.

"I am home" I announce to let the dog know that I was home. He comes running to greet me. He licks my hand and we both head to my bedroom to start packing up my belongings.

"Tomorrow we are headed to America" I give my dog a small smile before walking to the closet and taking out 2 huge bags.

"Time to get packing"

Seirin

"I am going to get a few things from the locker" I tell Hyūga who nods and heads inside the gym. Ever since I woke up something has been bugging me, I have this feeling as if something is very wrong but I cannot wrap my head around it.

"Sheesh, I hope it's nothing too severe" walking off to the girl's locker room I greet a few people along the way. Ever since we won Rakuzan people would stop me and the boys outside of school to get our autographs and photos. Lucky for Kuroko he never had that type of problem according to him when we asked. Sometime when I am walking down the streets people would ask me for advice when it comes to basketball and how they can improve and so on. Usually I would be mean and send them away but since they show such interest and determination I stop for a few minutes to give them tips of how they should change their training and basketball activities.

"Aida" someone calls for me as I am just about to enter the lockers.

"Yes" I turn around to find a teacher standing in front of me.

"This is for you" she hands me an envelope and I question it before thanking the teacher.

" Wonder what this could be about" the envelope looks like one of those letters you will get from an admirer but if a teacher handed it to me then it must mean something serious.

"Let's see" opening the letter I turn it around and start to read.

 _Dear Ms. Riko_

 _This is my formal notification that I am resigning from the basketball club as a member in this club. As of this date will be my last day as a member._

Looking to see from who it was my heart skipped a few beats and sadness filled my heart too fast for it to take it.

"Kuroko" my head went blank for a few seconds before I could snap out of it when someone spoke. "No way" I slide the door and walk inside the locker room, my hands feel numb and my head is still progressing the news. "How will I tell them, Why did you resign?" there is so much to ask to be answered but right now I must clear my head and be strong enough to face them. " Kuroko, why" opening the my locker I glance at the team picture and before scanning it blue hair pops up next to a tall black and red hair male. "Does Kagami know" the sadness fills my heart and before I know it tears start rolling down my cheeks.

" Could have told them yourself, idiot" sobbing is hear all over the room but no one is there to witness the coach's tears as she tries to calm herself down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confrontations Part 1

Enjoy!

Quick side note my writing skills aren't all that great compare to other writers

* * *

Telling the team that Kuroko has left is going to be a hard task. Thankfully for myself I have calmed down. Leaving the girls locker room I slowly walk toward the gym getting ready mentally as I take each step towards the place.

How will they react? Will they be mad? Did I fail as coach? Why did he leave?

There are so many questions but I know now is not the time to start thinking about that. Right now is the time for me to tell the team.

On the inside Hyūga and the rest of the team waits for the exception of Kagami who is still missing. There is not a single day he is early for the exception when he is with kuroko and then they are both early. But if it's on his own the guy takes forever to get here and he keeps doing even if I give him extra training. Guess idiots never learn.

"Good morning, everyone" I say as cheerful as I cannot trying to give anything away especially when Hyūga and the rest know me so well. Carefully I look at everyone and wait for someone to answer my greetings and get on with practice.

"Good morning, coach" Furihata calls out from behind me as he passes the ball to Fukuda who receives it without a single problem even if he was looking elsewhere.

"Hyūga come here please" calling out to Hyūga he comes jogging over. If anyone else should know first is Hyūga since he is the captain and will support the rest of the team when we tell them. "Yes" he says as I just clear out my head and pull him to the side so no one else can hear us.

"Here" I hand him the paper and just stare at his face as he reads through the lines. His brows lock together and his eyes widen in surprise but does not say a word. I just wait to let it all sink in and see what he has to say about this. Kuroko was and is an excellent player because of him and Kagami with the help of the others we were able to win as a group. Last year when we faced them for the first time off in the court it was the scariest thing you could imagine.

"Why…" he looks at me waiting for a response I did not know. Indeed the question is why? But right now I don't have an answer and the only one who should give us an answer is running late once more.

"I don't know" looking down to the ground I can only let the questions come to my head once more. It is sad seeing as one of the best players and your friend leaves without giving anyone a proper response.

"When are we going to tell the team?" he asks as I bring my head up to answer his question. "When Kagami gets here" with that he nods and walks away toward the basketballs to get his mind off the matter for the moment being.

Kuroko's house

"Nigou, please let go of that"

Bark Bark

"Come on let that go" I command once more in a soothing voice not trying to make him run away with my things.

Bark Bark

"Please let go of my shirt" I leave my bed and walk quietly toward Nigou who eyes me before running off the room.

"Nigou please give me back my shirt, I must wash it" chasing after the dog he runs toward the bathroom and manages to close the door before I can eyes reach him.

"Why are you acting that way, please for the 4th time give me back my shirt" he whines as I open the door. When I open the door my heart starts to ache. On the ground is my jersey shirt along with the picture of the team lying next to each other.

"Come here" I sit next to him and pick his small fury body and place him in my lap. For hours we sit on the ground as I talk about the happy memories and he just pays close attention to me.

Time went on by fast and by the time I knew it he had fallen asleep and my leg had gone numb for sitting down too long. Carefully I get up and start walking to the room with my cramp leg. Slowly I place the small dog in the bed and continue with the packing but before I could touch anything I walk toward my phone to see the time. Turning the device on I am quick to notice a few missing calls and a whole bunch of messages. Either it's my mother or Kagami.

My heart starts to raise and everything starts to move.

"…" Reaching for the phone I look at the Id of the caller and find it to be Kagami. Imminently my hands start to shake and become sweaty just by the touch. Fear fills every inch of my body and I just stand there looking at his call not blinking once.

"I am so sorry" snapping out of my fear I drop the phone back on the table and continue to pack up but this time I pick up speed.

Hours later

"Coach, give me his address" Kagami asks as he walks angered toward his coach. He was not angry at her but at his so call best friend. How dares Kuroko resign from the basketball club and does not even tell him anything. Being a hot head the teen waits for his coach to protest and say she cannot give him his address because is confidential but instead she is quick to hand him a paper and tell him "do not tell anyone I gave you that, understood" with that he nods and races out of school being that it's the end of the day and he has excused himself from the coach and captain.

When he first heard the news he forgot how to breathe and speak. His head was blank he couldn't think of nothing for the time being. Moments late is when he snapped out of it and had to run out of the gym to cool himself down to think straight,

"Why didn't you tell me anything, wasn't I supposed to be you damn best friend"

the anger I am feeling right now can be compared to that as a volcano. Rushing toward the address given to me I try to call him again but fail to reach him. "Why are you avoiding me?" Kuroko is known to keep things to himself and he would disappear if you don't play close attention to him, the last thing I want is for the guy who helped me beat the generation of miracles just disappeared out of nowhere and left only one clue saying he resigned from basketball.

" Tch, bastard wait until I get you" walking at full speed the only thing I can do is wait until I reach his house and bombard him with questions. This would be the first time I actually go to his house but thankfully his parents aren't there so when I arrive I can do whatever I can to make him come out without having them to call the police or something.

"…" smoke come out of my ears, I can feel my blood rushing this feeling comes in once in a while and it takes a whole lot of burgers to calm me down. Hopefully around where he lives there is a Maji Burgers place around. But hey if kuroko lives around the chances of one being nearby is 99.9.

"Argh" storming away Kagami heads toward kuroko house filled with anger.

As for Kuroko he quietly goes packing his belongings carefully scanning each one.

* * *

Next chapter will be filled with action... and some drama as well! ^.^

Until the next chapter...!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

I haven't updated in a while because I had no ideas on how to write this, I just want to say to those who like my story… I write without feelings because that's just the way I write at the beginning of my stories then later on I will write with more emotions to draw you in and if you feel little feelings that's great but apart from that, thank you to those who have taken the time to give me some advice on how to improve. If there are any questions concerning the story or anything don't hesitate to ask.

Thank you for the reviews ^. ^

Sorry for the wait..

As for the pairing right now I have 1 request from Gly saying Akakuro, if you have any requests please say your opinion

Akakuro- 1

* * *

Chapter 6:

The walk toward Kuroko's house was awkward having people staring at me the whole time. Some whispered while others just gave me the stare making me slightly uncomfortable. I haven't been thinking straight and all of this Kuroko resigning from the team has given me a horrible headache. Since young I have always had problem dealing with situations calmly, I would always be yelling and making a scene while my head was filled with a million thoughts.

The wind blows past me as I slow down my pace and take deep breaths. "I need to chill out" I tell myself to at least calm my brain down.

How am I going to face him?

Will he even talk to me?

"Hell if he wanted to talk to me he should have talked to me long ago" the male murmurs under his breath as his heart slows down and common sense starts to come in.

"Just act like your usual self" he advices himself, if kuroko talks to him he needs to make sure not to start screaming and yelling at the guy. Kuroko is usually scared by loud people and of course the red head is loud enough to scare and annoy anyone.

15 minutes later

"Hmm, coach is this even the right address" he asks himself as he stares into the white piece of paper.

"Here goes nothing" he takes large steps forward into a small building. The neighborhood is quiet and there are barely people around, while walking this way a lady had stop to ask him if he was lost. Shaking the lady off he rushed towards his destination not waiting to be stopped by anyone else.

*Knock, Knock*

My heart skips a few beats…

My hands starts to sweat…

My head starts to hurt…

Will he answer the door?

Is he home?

What's taking him so long?

Is he not going to answer? ….

Will he-

"Yes…" a small sound comes from behind the door saving me from my horrible thoughts.

"K-Kuroko?" my voice shakes a bit shocking me because I don't stutter. "…." There is a pause and no sound comes from either side. "Is that you kuroko?" my hands become even more sweaty in the thought of that not being kuroko and some other person.

*Bark, Bark*

Raising my head I lean forward and wait for the dog's bark again.

"…shhhhh" a faint sound is heard and it's definitely kuroko telling nigou to settle down. At least I am sure it's him and that dog.

"Kuroko, I know that's you in there… please talk to me..." lowering my voice to sound as friendly as I can my hands slide down the door waiting for some sort of response.

"I am sorry Kagami-kun" a small smile comes across my face because even at a time like this he is so polite. When I met him he creeped me out with his politeness but after being around him basically all the time the thought of being creepy escaped my head like it was never a thought.

"Do you mean it, kuroko?"

"…"

"Tell me, do you mean it?" this time I make sure my voice is heard on the other side. I still lean on the door waiting for him to speak to me. Having him stay silent pisses me off but if I want him to say something I must not push it. Thanks to Tatsuya I was able to learn how to deal with things like this a bit better than before.

"Yes, I mean it"

"Then why did you resigned from the team?" every question I have must be answered it doesn't matter if I have to stand out here in this place and wait for his response.

"Because I…" the blue head slides down the door as he hold the small dog in his arms. Having one of his best friend outside asking him questions is enough. Having to answer his questions is hard enough already so why am I having the thoughts of letting him in after saying over and over again he won't face him.

" Kuroko, stop making things hard" his voice smoothens, making the blue hair boy want to open that door and tell him everything that is in mind, but he can't… he doesn't want to face him yet after all hes being selfish.

"Kuroko… answer my question... I am not cut out to be this patient…ha-ha" he laughs lightly. Making me want to sink down to the ground.

"…" no words come out, there is nothing for me to say I know if I open my mouth everything will spill out.

"I can't be this patient it's out of my character so please talk to me… I am going to lose it" his voice shakes, I know that he is uncomfortable being patient is indeed not his thing and having a mad Kagami in my home is not a good thing.

"KURO-"

"Stop" he stops midway as I place both hand in his mouth just in time. "The neighbors don't like noise Kagami-kun" my legs hurt from getting up so fast. Nigou jumped out my lap just in time as well.

"Heh" he smirks making me quickly back away in surprise at his sudden reaction.

"Now, may we talk face to face?"

The door closes and Kagami steps into my home for the first and probably last time.

Continue

* * *

Next chapter: The talk between best friends


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Thank you for the reviews and I have another request suggesting Akakuro. By the 10th chapter I will decide who's going to be partnered with Kuroko or if there is even going to be a pair.

I like the idea of rare pairing so if you are one of those people please share your thoughts don't hold back.

I hope you enjoy this chapter ^. ^

* * *

Chapter 7:

The room is silent no one speaks, nigou watches from afar as the two boys just stare at each other. Kagami sits while kuroko stands barefooted in the wooden floor waiting for the silence to break.

Should he speak first or should he allow Kagami to speak, to let the taller teen express himself while he just listens and he takes everything in?

The dog gets up and walks away to another room, humans really are awkward and stupid.

"Finally that dog left" his eyebrows stop the horrible twitching. "Ah, now we can talk" he relaxes his shoulders making himself comfortable in the black couch. "Okay Kuroko, sit down" he points toward the smaller couch commanding the boy to sit down. Things are about to get serious, it has come to the point where Kagami must slip out of his character and face his best friend.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!… Ah no that sounds like my mother talking..." he scratches his head dropping his other hand in his lap trying to think of a better phrase than that.

"…" the blue head takes a seat and watches as his best friend tries to think of a phrase to make him scared.

"Kuroko, tell me why you resigned from the team and I want a solid reason" he asks with a stricter voice making sure he looks at the boy straight in the eyes.

"I always give a solid reason, but I don't think I'll be able to do that today Kagami-kun" he replies with a low tone trying to hide the shake in his voice.

"Why not, is it because you are afraid of something?" he leans forward from the couch and locks his eyes in blue ones. Making eye contact isn't something Kagami does often but when he does is because he needs to force his way into people's head. Tatsuya sure comes in handy, his brother always talked about looking at people straight into their eyes because from that you can see if they are lying or not.

"No I am not afraid…" his hair falls into his face hiding the lie.

"Kuroko, you are lying to me, just tell me why" he blinks slowly getting frustrated by the passing seconds. "Come on just tell me, im losing my patience here" he starts to shake his left leg in reaction of the silence of the other boy.

"I am leaving to America tomorrow afternoon" the words slip out of his mouth causing the other teen to stop shaking his leg and go into a "huh" moment.

"America, why on Earth are you going to America?" the confession makes him shoot up from his seat landing in his two feet in front of the small boy.

"My mother, she... she wants me to leave Japan and go live with her" the heavy weight in his chest lifts up by a small amount.

"Why? Did you do something that caused her to make this decision?" the question is ridiculous because he knows better than anyone that kuroko wouldn't do something that would make anyone take such drastic decisions, even if he can get under your skin with his words he knows when to hold back.

"It was something that was decided long ago, I...I had forgotten about it that's why I never said something" he gets up and walks toward the kitchen. Kagami follows not wanting to stay in one place after all that dog can come out of wherever he is and attack him.

Back in America when he was with his walking down the street with his mother a dog came out of nowhere and attacked him biting him in the leg when he was minding his own business. The damn dog was twice his size dragging him down the street as people just watched not doing anything to help him or his mother who was hitting the dog with her bag. His mother had to fight hard with the dog to let go of him, his teeth sank even deeper into the leg causing him to get his leg in cast for a month. It was very painful so now whenever he sees any type of dog he thinks of what happened back in America. The trauma is there to stay and there is nothing anyone can do about it. America is a scary place, especially with all those dogs out there.

"Want something to eat or drink?" kuroko breaks his terrible thoughts bringing the teen back into reality.

"Heh, you are going to cook?" the teen teases the boy as he leans into a wall across from the stove. Kuroko grabs an apron from the side and carefully wraps it around his waist not even responding to Kagami's question.

"I'll take that as a yes" he turns the stove on and walks towards the refrigerator where he has some left over rice he made last night.

"What are you going to make?" the red head leaves his spot in the wall and walks towards kuroko curious at what the teen is going to make.

"Pass me the following ingredients" he says, making Kagami stop and wait for the command.

"½ medium onion" he looks around the kitchen to find kuroko pointing to a cabinet on the other side of the stove. The kitchen is big enough for the both of them so the place is not cramped and he can move around easily.

"1 chicken thigh" he hands him the onion and walks towards the refrigerator looking for the chicken. Surprisingly kuroko has a full refrigerator not empty like he had thought.

"1 spoon of olive oil" he points to the top of the refrigerator where the small plastic bottle of oil lies half full.

"½ cup of frozen mixed vegetables, defrosted so place it in the microwave for 3 minutes" he places oil in the pan and waits for it to heat up before placing the onions in the pan.

"Salt" he commands. Quickly I grab a knife and start to cut the chicken into small pieces.

"Can I have the chicken now" he turns around and looks down to the meat.

"I don't know where you keep the cutting board" I complain before placing the meat in a plate and giving it to him.

"No worries" he turns around and slowly he lets the meat fall into the pan. The smell of onions and meat fills the kitchen. "Smells good" I compliment. On the side Kuroko blushes a bit because this is his first time cooking for someone other than himself and its fun.

"Get the ground black pepper" I walk over to the cabinet and looks for the pepper. "Hell where is it" angry at the pepper not appearing a small hand touches a small bottle in front of me. I look down past my shoulder and find kuroko staring right at me. Surprised I back away not excepting him to be looking at me with such patience.

"1½ cup of rice" After that he stopped asking for ingredients so I went back to the spot next to the wall and stared at his back. He looks nice in a black apron it suits his appearance right now.

"…" wait what? Was I now just thinking such thing? "…." A small voice replies in his head "well it is true Kuroko does look good in an apron, what else will he look good in?" another voice questions itself. "…." This is horrible I am having creepy thoughts about my own friend.

"Kagami-kun, please go take a seat in the table" the small voices fade, "May I use the restroom" I ask trying to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Go down the hallway, then the door to your left is the bathroom" without hearing the last part correctly I rush towards the bathroom. His house is empty with no to many things around only a few tablets here and there with papers and nothing more so if he really leaves to America there won't be much to miss.

I arrive at the bathroom, tracing the walls to find the light switch I find it and turn the light on closing the door behind me.

"Man what's going inside this stupid head of mines" reaching for the sink I grab the handle and turn the water on.

The water runs and my reflection is portrayed in the mirror.

If he leaves tomorrow will we ever meet again?

How will I tell coach?

Is he happy?

"No impossible if he was happy about leaving to America he would have told us"

*sigh*

"This is terrible" turning off the water, I open the door and head towards the kitchen when I am stopped by a familiar sound.

*Bark, Bark*

Gulp...

"Eh, Oi….Oiiii… Kuroko come... come get your dog!" my feet freeze in place, my body tenses up and before I fall into the floor like a complete idiot Kuroko comes in to my rescue and picks up the horrible thing up.

"Now, Kagami-kun there is no need to be afraid of Nigou he won't do you any harm" he looks away to hide his laughter in. Kagami was shaking and sweating like a total idiot indeed making the blue head forget about his worries for a few moments.

"Don't you dare laugh idiot"

"I won't, now let's go into the kitchen the food is ready" curious on what he made I forget the whole scene and rush towards the kitchen to find something interesting.

"Pffft"

"What's funny Kagami-kun" with dog in hand Kuroko watches as Kagami makes a funny expression before bursting into a loud cry.

"Hahaha, im sorry" he walks towards the seat and pulls it back taking a seat to not lose his balance as he laughs his ass off.

"What's funny, I want to laugh as well" his sarcasm comes out making Kagami laugh even more. "Oi kuroko, thank you for the food" he picks up the chopsticks and begins to eat his food still laughing between bites.

Kuroko pissed off lets go of nigou and walks away into the living room blushing from head to toe. His anger was because of Kagami laughing at god knows what and his embarrassment came from Kagami thanking him for the food.

Minutes passed and kuroko sat down in the living room eating his food while Kagami was in the kitchen still making small laughing sounds.

After a while they both finish their food and head back into their conversation leaving aside the laughing scene.

"Okay, now we should talk about this situation more in details"

* * *

End of chapter

What kuroko made was an omurice which is popular with children and fathers in Japan hopefully I am correct with that statement. That's why Kagami was laughing because kuroko made a child's dish and he found it cute.

Thank you for reading, until next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Sorry for the wait I didn't know how to continue the story so I was stuck. This is a rushed chapter because I felt bad for those who really like the story and have to wait a long time. Thank you to those who are following my story.**

 **Now here are my responds to some of the reviews:**

 **So to Nate, Yes when i am talking about rare pairings is like you suggested Nash x Kuroko because he is going to America**

 **To Daygon Yuuki I am thinking how I will add Nijimura into this story, I have a few ideas so I will take your request into consideration as for Akakuro that is the winning couple.**

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Flights**

It is morning and it's the day of my flight. My mother has called me 15 times and counting. Not interested on what she has to say I just let the phone ring and wait for her messages that I read but don't respond to.

"Nigou get in the bath" the dog runs around the apartment barking loud enough for me to start getting upset. Last night I could not catch my sleep thinking about the flight and Kagami's words. They invaded my mind like a plague.

 _" Kuroko, make sure you tell the GoM that you are leaving to America if they find out you left and didn't tell them anything... well you know that will happen" he warns me before he left. He didn't look back but deep inside of him he wanted to say something else but kept it to himself._

His words stuck in my like glue.

-Sigh-

"4 hours until I leave..." my bags are packed and everything else is neatly packed on the hallway where they will be picked up and put in storage. My mother manages everything so there is nothing I can do except wait before heading out.

Seirin

"Huh? What time?" Hyūga interrogates the red head who tries his best to explain things without getting hit in the face. "At 12:00 is his flight" he hides his face when the captain makes one of his threatening facial expression.

"You should have told us yesterday night, so I could have gotten permission to take the team out" the coach speaks from the other side of the court. "I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry" still hidden the Ace doesn't look at anyone in the eyes because he know he did wrong in not contacting the coach.

"No excuses Kagami..." the coach says heading out the gym back straight with documents on her hands.

"Aw man, we never got the chance to say goodbye" Izuki comments on the side as he walks away to play a quick match with Furihata. "Geez I get it, I messed up so please stop!" angered and disappointed at his own uselessness he heads to class to escape the rest of the team. Had he never payed attention in class, today is the day he makes an exception surprising the teacher.

4 1/2 hours later

"Those heading to America please head towards gate 6" my heart begins to race as the announcement is given. Nigou is in his cage sleeping minding his own business. If only I was a dog I am sure I wouldn't worry as much. However I am not a dog but a human who worries about the littles thing. The airport is filled with many different people, some foreigners while others are Japanese.

"Welcome sir" a woman with blonde hair greets me as I hand her my passport. My heart hurts, thinking that now I am going to be lonely in a place I have no knowledge of with a person I haven't seen for years.

" All right, please follow me and I will lead you inside" with a smile the woman with the name tag of Mae gives another woman some papers before heading inside a small room that leads straight into the airplane. She wears a black suit with a black hat sliding down her head.

"This is your first time traveling?" she asks as we walk down to the entrance of the door while others pass by talking with family or someone they know.

"Yes, this is my first time" I grip the cage harder at the thought of leaving and being so close to getting inside the airplane.

"Are you scared of getting inside a plane?" she looks over to me and smiles a little bit as the door comes into view. Again my heart begins to skip like crazy and my hands begin to sweat.

"No, not really" before walking inside I respond. She smiles again and stops in front of the piolets that greet everyone inside. Patiently I wait inside the plane near the door as people begin to place their belongings onto of the shelfs. The only thing I have with me is my sports bag and nigou while the rest of the things are being place inside the plane.

"Okay, your seat is the 8A to your left" she points towards a seat in the middle of the whole plane. People watch as I walk past them, at a time like this I cannot afford to make myself invisible.

"Look mom, a little dog" a girl points towards nigou. The mother pats the girls head and tell her to sit down. It must feel nice to travel by plane with someone you know. Sadly there isn't anyone here with me and my mother keeps calling me even if I told her already I am on the plane.

Time Skip

-Sigh-

"This is going to be a long flight" mentally I sigh at my own frustration. My muscles are tense and this seat is very uncomfortable. How on Earth am I supposed to sleep in this place? The airplane turbines make such a horrible noise my ears are hurting, then a headache mixes in with the pain. The person next to me has already fallen asleep and we haven't been in the air for more than an hour.

When the airplane started to move my body suddenly become so stiff. Nigou is under the seat sleeping like he can do this anytime. He sure has it easy.

"…" the sky is sure beautiful its blue color with white clouds make me feel a bit relaxed. Thankfully I was placed beside the window so if the person wants to go to the restroom I won't be bothered. But even if I am placed by the window I cannot sleep. My ears hurts too much and my mind is trying to play dirty tricks on me.

There is only water underneath us and nothing more. But the clouds block most of the view down to the ocean. Flying for the first time is a scary thing because you think of all the bad things that can happen that's why the mind plays dirty in situations like these.

After sometime passed the flight attendants start to bring out refreshments and other things for us to eat. I am not hungry nor thirsty so I slowly place my head back into the seat and close my eyes.

Even if everything is dark and quiet the pain in my ears stop me from falling asleep, then I start to feel dizzy. Traveling is horrible, how can people do this?

Again I shift my position but this time I make sure I am facing the floor with my forehead touching the seat in front of me. " Ugh, this is horrible" the dizziness becomes more tense and I feel like my head won't stop spinning, then all with the ear pain and headache I start feeling nauseas.

"How many hours left" slowly I bring my head up and face the small screen in front of me. "9 hours and 10 minutes" the light hurts my eyes so I bring my head down again. Trying to kill of time I turn the cage around to take a look at nigou. He lays in his small bed sleeping. Through the holes I take my fingers and starts to touch his small furry head. Quickly from the contact his big blue aqua eyes open staring right into mines for long seconds.

"…" as the time went by I played with nigou not making any noise so we wouldn't disturb the other passengers.

By the time Kuroko noticed he had fallen asleep and so had nigou when his owner stopped playing with him. The plane was quiet the only thing you could hear was the people getting up to use the rest room and the people in the kitchen. Everyone was exhausted from the long trip. Traveling from Japan to Los Angeles, California is not an easy journey.

Meanwhile back in Seirin

"I wonder if everything is fine." Kagami scratches his head as he walks down the hallways avoiding any contact with any of the team members. Sure he had messed up in not telling them but it was an accident.

"Now I know how useless I am" frustrated he walks the school lost in thoughts. It's time he changes the way he does things. He cannot afford to let his team down one more time especially if something like this is to every happen again.

Head in the clouds he doesn't notice that he is walking straight into a wall.

BAAM

"The hell" the impact makes him fall back. Head aching he touches his forehead for any blood but there is nothing but a bump staring to form. Quickly he gets up and looks around to see if anyone was around but lucky for him there was no one around to witness the failure.

"See, too much thinking is disaster for me" like nothing ever happened he walks away slouching and touching his forehead trying to push back the bump. Idiots will always be idiots.

Airplane: 4 hours later

"Is there a doctor present?" a raven hair flight attendant askes in the loud speaker waking up those who were asleep. Kuroko brings his head up to see what was happening and he finds other people trying to see what was happening as well.

"I repeat is there a doctor present?" she tries her hardest not to worry everyone but fails when he voice gives everything away. Everyone starts to whisper and the rest of the flight attendants start to come out of the kitchen looking around. For a moment there is no one who raises their hand but then 1 person all the way in the front raises their hand.

"Um I am a doctor in training" the man questions his own position. Quickly the flight attendant tells the man to come to the back of the plane. Nervous the man unbuckles his seat and follows the woman. The people keeps whispering and the person next to kuroko has woken up from their deep sleep.

"Huh, what's happening?" the elderly woman asks as she looks to her side to find kuroko staring right at her with a slight worried face. "Young man, do you know what is happening?" she questions him to find some answers as to why her slumber has been disturbed.

"I am not sure but they were asking for a doctor" he responds with curiosity himself. The woman turns her old body around and speaks really loudly saying "I am a doctor" she unbuckles her seat and heads toward the back of the plane catching on where everything was happening. Kuroko stares at the old woman.

Minutes have passed and not a single flight attendant has come out. People are anxious and Kuroko is tenser than ever, what is happening? He asks a question everyone wants to know the answer to.

"NOOOO" a loud voice yells from the back of the plane startling everyone even nigou woke up from his sleep disturbed.

"Oh my lord, what is happening" people start to panic and finally some flight attendants start to come out to settle people down.

"Tell me what is happening" a man in his thirties ask with worry and other people start to get up from their seats. "It is nothing to worry about the situation is under control so please sit down" a male flight attendant speaks out to everyone.

" You aren't being clear enough, tell us what is happening many of us want to know if we can help with anything?" another man speaks out. Then in matter of seconds everyone on the airplane starts to exchange words.

"Attention all passengers, this is the captain speaking" everything goes silent.

"We will be having an emergency landing"

"We will be landing in Honolulu Hawaii so sit tight for the rest of the flight"

Kuroko digs into his pocket and reaches for his phone number.

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Mother?"

"Yes" kuroko mother questions the reason why his son is calling.

"There has been a problem so my flight will be delayed..." the teen waits for his mother to start with the questions "Why? What happened?" the woman doesn't panic but you can clearly hear fear in her tone.

"Something happened and the captain said there will be an emergency landing in Honolulu, Hawaii"

"Oh dear god, are you okay"

From there the questions kept on coming by the time anyone notice small islands came into view. Everyone was stressed out and kuroko felt horrible both physically and mentally.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Hello once more, so I've been thinking a lot about the pairings of this story and so far I like the ideas given with Nash and Kuroko and Akashi and Kuroko, so far they are the only pairings requested. My favorite is Nash and Kuroko because it's not seen a lot but I am not choosing sides. The pairing will form throughout the story.**

 **Also about the Nijimura request I already know how I am going to add him in the story.**

 **Reviews are answered when I post a new chapter by the way**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Honolulu, Hawaii

"Everyone please exit this way" the flight attendants signal everyone towards the exit of the plane. The captains come out of the cabinet with a sick face. Everyone looks to the back of the plane to see if they can catch a glimpse at the scene.

"Ah young man, do you mind giving me a hand?" the old woman comes from behind some people and calls out to Kuroko who was getting up from his seat.

"Sure ma'am" he gets up and brushes his pants. Nigou wines from his cage at the discomfort.

"Here, can you carry this bag down for me?" she opens the shelf and a black bag is there along with smaller bag.

"Yes" he reaches onto of the shelf and brings down the heavy black bag. He struggles a bit with the weight since the gap between seats is a bother. Kuroko didn't go through all that training for nothing. It's pathetic so he must find the strength he lost during the past hours.

"You got it?" she asks to make sure the young boy isn't having a hard time dealing with such an easy tasks.

"I got it" he responds between a deep breath. The elderly woman eyes him for a few seconds before turning around and heading outside. The door is open and the tropical air comes inside, the smell is very different than back home. Its more refreshing and warmer, surely this will be an interesting trip even if Kuroko doesn't have a clue where he is.

"Please follow me" outside it was so different the trees were different and the air felt weird. The air felt hotter and heavier in his skin. Everyone looked around the airport, there were many airplanes in sight and it is beautiful. Currently Kuroko hold a cage his own sports bag and the huge black bag that thankfully has wheels.

"It's been forever since I came to Hawaii" the old woman stretches her old body and continues to walk forward. Behind her Kuroko holds the bags as he walks at his own pace. Long ago in grade school he had read about the history of Hawaii. It was amazing seeing the pictures of the beaches. Everything was simply more beautiful.

Inside the airport everywhere you look were people and different signs with different words and symbols. Many people stopped to look at the people coming from the outside. The captain and flight attendants were everywhere dealing with different things. We were lead by a man into a big conference room where everyone settled in. No one complained but there were many questions as to what had happen in the airplane to make an emergency landing.

" Over here, young man" the elderly woman calls for kuroko who looks at her through a bunch of people before getting to her.

" Thank you for the hard work" she thanks the exhausted teen and goes to an empty seat in the room. Curious kuroko looks around the room and finds a window all the way in the front of the room. He excused himself from the people he bumps and walked towards the small window.

" Breath taking" when he looks out the window he can see almost the whole airport. It was rather a small one but where it was loated attracted many people. The sea layed behind everything, boats were seen so were smaller aircrafts.

" I wanna go home..." a little girl started to cry all of a sudden making some heads turn. Children of young age had it rough as well. They become exhausted by the long jorney. Small sobs are heard and you can see the little girls mother trying to calm her down but when she fails the little cries harder. You can see the stress and tiredness in the womans eyes. This day was going horrible and god knows what will happen next.

" Please settle down, I know you want to go home because I do too but we have to wait a bit longer" the woman careses the girls rosey cheeks and hopes for the young girl to understand her words.

However the tears and sobs become more desperate, people look but don't do a single thing after all they already have too much in their hands to be dealing with other people's problems.

Kuroko on the other hand wanted to help but what could he do. That's when he remembered the girl back in the plane she saw nigou and got all excited. "Hello" kindly kuroko approaches the mother and teary daughter. The woman brings her eyes up to Kuroko's and smiles gently. The girl however kept on crying. "Ma'am is your daughter allergic to dogs?" he questions the woman who looks at him with an extreme puzzled look. She rethinks for a few moments before she shakes her head and looks back down to her daughter.

"Can you tell me her name?" he asks politely and he knees down before the both of them hand reaching towards nigou cage. "Her name is Alia" the woman responds as she caresses the young girl's hair. "Beautiful name, hey alia do you like dogs?" he looks at the girls wet face and wait for her response. Slowly the little girl nods her head and kuroko can't help but feel satisfied. Dealing with children is something fun an interesting at the same time.

"Well I would like you to meet Nigou, hes my dog" Kuroko opens the cage and reaches for his dog. Gladly nigou comes out and lets out a small sound. He stretches and looks up to his owner. Kuroko picks the small dog up and brings him up to his face. The little girl sees the small creature and stops crying. The presence of the dog made both the mother and the daughter feel at ease.

"So pretty" Alia extends her hand to touch the small dog but stops when nigou makes a sudden movement of his head avoiding the girls touch. Kuroko catches on in this action and brings the dogs face towards his own. "Now nigou be nice, alia is sad and you can make her feel better. If you do that I will be very happy" he speaks to the nigou. Nigou is smart and cares a lot for kuroko so he reconsiders it and lets the girl touch him.

"Go on he doesn't bite" the little girl without second thoughts touches his fur and starts to cares him.

After sometime they both started to play and some other children that were there joined in. Thanks to kuroko and nigou a huge weight was lifted of their shoulders and finally they could relax just a bit.

1 hour later:

"Thank you for letting us play with your dog, sir" a boy walks up to kuroko thanking him for the fun time. Kuroko nods and calls nigou over to him. The small dog comes running into his hands. "Thank you nigou" he kisses the small dog and holds him in his arms as he and the rest of the people wait for any news.

" Everyone thank you for waiting, I have been told to inform you what will be taking place from now on" a woman walks inside and stands in the middle of the room. Everything goes quiet and we wait for any further information.

"Due to the incident inside the flight T22A, there won't be any more flights heading to California. However tomorrow afternoon there will be a flight ready to take you to your destination. In favor of the airline apology they are paying your stays in a nearby hotel" the news were both troublesome but good at the same time. So it meant kuroko would be staying over in Hawaii for one night in a hotel. It sounds to movie like.

"Please gather your belongings and follow me" the woman heads towards the door and waits as everyone gathers their belongings. Kuroko places nigou back inside the cage and heads towards the line of people.

"Young man, would you mind carrying this bag for me again" the elderly woman pops out of nowhere and surprises the teen.

"Sure" he take the bag once more and walks behind the woman. Once everyone was in line they walked down the conference room into a small hallway that lead them into another room that wasn't as big as the conference room. After that the woman leads us into another room but this one was filled with people, more like technical workers.

"She will take you towards your hotel"

"Follow me, please"

For the past 30 minutes it was moving from place to place. Kuroko feet were aching and for the first time in a long one he had to admit he was hungry. Back home he only drank a vanilla shake and nothing else before leaving his home. Now he is in the middle of an unknown place hungry.

It was hell, he was hungry and could eat anything because he was currently in a bus going towards the hotel. Hopeful there is food at that place where he can buy it or at least get it for free. Somehow he felt like Kagami in a strangely familiar way.

"Here have a granola bar" someone offered to kuroko who looked at the bar and saw sparkles on the side of it. He thanks the person and munches on it without much thought.

In between bites the bluenette lost himself only thinking about satisfying his hunger.

"We have arrived to best western the hotel plaza" the buses pull up in front of the hotel. Everyone looks out the windows to see the hotel. Everyone gets out and gathers in the lobby. The place is welcoming and the people are nice so far.

"Please wait a few minutes, while I arrange a few things" the woman walks over to the reception table as we all settle in the amazing lobby. The place has different warm colors decorating the place with tables and chairs all over the place. Some people took a seat in the chairs to relax. It was already night time. Yawns filled the room and it became so contagious even kuroko made a small yawning sound.

"Families will have separate rooms those who are traveling alone please line up to my left so I can put you in rooms together." The moment started to take place and before time both lines were equal, who knew so many people were by themselves.

"Deepest apology for this setup but there aren't rooms for everyone" the woman apologizes "As long as I can get some rest it doesn't matter who I am place with" a man comments on the side. Other people nod in agreement to his statement. Now it wasn't the time to be all worried who is with who as long as they are able to rest for the remaining hours. "Okay here are the numbers to the rooms for the families, please head up those stairs by the big orange desk. Meet down here at 9:00 in the morning so we can head out to the airport" she hands the people cards and they all move out. Kuroko is left in the line thinking with how he will have to share a room with, hopefully is no one too suspicious.

" Young lady, me and this young man will share a room" the elderly woman speaks out from the line startling kuroko from his thinking. He questions the womans actions but keep it to himself. Throught the whole entire flight and trip here she has been sticking around him. Kuroko mentally thanks the woman for her offer. The woman comes up to her and nods in agreement as she hands her the key.

" Lets go" she calls out to me, thanks to her I feel a bit better. Having to share a room with some is something that hasn't crossed my mind. Ever since we talked she has been there for me, I want to thank her properly but I am too tired to speak at the moment. As we walk to the elevator I can see that the woman scans everything around her. Now that I think about it she was the one who called out she was a doctor and went and offered her service so she must know what happened.

"You must be wondering what happened back there in the plane?" she chuckles and lets out a small laugh as the elevator door closes. Suddenly I get a feeling like I've known this person for a long time but I just cannot remember where and how.

"Well of course I am wondering what happened back there, it caught me by surprise" the words flow out of my mouth like water falls. The woman's smiles a bit before reaching into her pocket. She takes out a cigarette and waits for our floor to come.

"I will tell you what happened as soon as we get inside the room" she watches as the light reached the 4 floor and the door opens. Once the doors open there is the view of the long hallway. We exit the elevator and walk down to our room. The lady leads the way as I follow her steps.

" Number 324" she looks at every door to spot the number to our room and when she found it, my legs weakened and I felt like I was going to fall any time soon. "Okay, go in" she holds the door open and waits for me to head inside. As I enter Nigou cage hits the sides of the door making him wake up from his sleep. "Ah sorry" I apologize as I continue to head deeper inside the room. Once fully inside I can see two beds a large window and 2 counters with a television in the middle.

Slowly and steady I put nigou cage in the bed located away from the window. The woman walks over to the window and cracks it open. A small cold breeze comes inside the room refreshing things a little bit. She turns her cigarette on and drags a chair.

"You can leave the bag near the door" she commands. I do as she says and leave take the bag and leave it near the entrance door where cross from it is the bathroom door.

"Now I will tell you about what happened inside the plane" she takes a long smoke before she says anything. I take the chance and take a seat in the bed that I have claimed mines for the night. Finally I am able to relax and have a proper conversation with someone. My mother keeps on calling but I ignore her calls.

" According to what I saw when I went back there a woman was laying on the floor bleeding from both her mouth and ears" she smiles showing her wrinkles as I just stood there frozen in curiosity.

"When I went to see what was actually wrong the girl was completely conscious but didn't move at all, quickly I looks inside her mouth and saw nothing out of the ordinary. The young doctor next to me didn't have a clue on what to do so I took over" she pauses and takes another smoke. The smoke fades into the air leaving behind a stench in the air.

"After examine her whole body, I found a bite mark on her leg. The mark was infected and for sure it was from an infected animal that must have transmitted her the illness" she finishes her cigarette and closes the window. The smell is still trapped the room venting all around.

"But in all reality that girl was dying because she had a more sever disease not caused by the animal but caused by something else. The chances of her passing down the disease to other people is very high so if you feel weird please tell me" she looks at me in the eyes before walking off to the bathroom.

"Dying..." the words stay in my mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **End of chapter:**

 **Authors note: Oh god this chapter felt way to long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any questions relating to anything in the story or anything else , just remember to ask and I will answer in the next chapter if possible.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Hello this is the author; I know the story has been going slow but in this chapter things will start to move faster. There is a lot of time skip so I just wanted to let you know. Also to those who read and follow my story I want to say thank you sooo much. Hopefully I will finish writing this story if not I will not finish it and leave it with a huge gap. At the beginning I was thinking to stop the story but I was encouraged to continue it. So thank you to those encouragements.**

 **It was hard trying to find inspiration to write this story but here is the 10th chapter of " The letter"**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Next day

"Hmph?" yesterday night was a mess. After talking with the old woman I kept thinking about her words. Then morning came and we all ate some breakfast before heading back to the airport. The rest of the trip went without any trouble and the elderly woman is still next to me even after lading in California.

"TETSUYA" turning around to see who had called my name a woman with beautiful blue hair and the same eyes as mines walks over to me with a very warm smile. Not even smiling I just stand in the middle of this huge airport waiting for the woman to get close enough.

"Smile, child" the elderly woman jabs me in the ribs before reaching down something in her bag. Caressing my sides, I decide to smile only a little bit to satisfy both the woman called my mother and the old lady.

"You have grown Tetsuya" the woman stops in front of me with teary eyes. Just her sight makes my stomach twirl a little. "Will you give me a hug?" she asks looking at me straight in the eyes. Hopefully I still have a smile on my face because on the inside I really don't feel like giving her a hug at all.

Placing the cage on the ground slowly and carefully I walk towards the woman and give her a hug. As soon as I made contact with the woman I felt safe and warm. I fit perfectly in her arms, her sweet scent wraps itself around me.

"I missed you so much" during that hug I felt like the world had stopped and it was just the two of us sharing this moment. Just a few moments ago I hated the fact that I had to hug my mother and now I am more than happy to give her a hug.

"Chihiro, thank you so much" letting go of my mother I turn around to find the old woman smiling as she looks at me. " Chihiro?" I mumble. My mother walks over to her and they talk for a few minutes before the elderly woman walks over to me and says "Yes, I am Mayuzumi Chihiro grandmother" shocked at her words I could feel a knot in throat. So the new model had a grandmother and my mother knows her. Heh this world really is small. "Oh, I had forgotten… Tetsuya you and Mayu-chan are distant cousins" choking on air both woman look at me with either worried eyes or curious ones.

"Coincidence not" I say as they both look at each other and laugh softly.

Minutes passed and we were out of the airport. Outside it was a whole different world. There were so many different people in this place. There were many languages spoken and I was lost completely. My mother walked next to Mayuzumi grandmother but she occasionally looked back at me.

"Well, I am off. It was a pleasure traveling with you Kuroko" the woman walks over to me and gives me a small hug before walking off to a taxi. Me and my mother watched her go off before a car pulled up in front of us. A tall man with blonde hair gets out of the car and asks my mother for something.

"Tetsuya, can you give him your belongings" nodding I hand the man my bags but keep nigou secure with me. We get on the black car and she sits on the right side while I sit on the left.

"How are you?" my mother asks with a rather serious tone. From the corner of my eyes I could see her staring right out the window was we drove by a city.

"Fine" I say as I take nigou out of his cage. The dog whines a little but starts to move in my lap. My mother seems surprised at nigou and when I think she is going to say something mean she makes a squealing sound.

"Oh isn't he adorable" for a second I thought I heard Momoi but it was my mother trying to pet nigou. For a few seconds he seemed confused because he looked back at me and then to my mother. We look so much alike we can be mistaken for siblings. The only difference between us is our personalities.

"Cute, so Tetsuya today we will head to the Gold company and tomorrow morning we will head home" my mother had told me over the phone that we will be going to the Gold company before we head to New York where she lives. She usually travels around the country because the company she works for is a very big company.

"Yeah I know"

The rest of the ride was filled with barks and squealing sounds. I really didn't want to think about the GOM or the team but the mention of Mayuzumi automatically made me think of Akashi then Kagami. Once I settle down in my new home I will call them over and let them know where I am.

Time sure flies by because in a blink of an eye we went to the hotel my mother is staying to the Gold company.

The place was huge it was frightening. Back at the hotel my mother had advised me to leave nigou in the hotel room. It looked like a small house but I was not going to leave my most precious being in an unknown place. After some exchange of words my mother gave up.

"Be in your best behavior" my mother asks nigou in a low voice as we walk inside the building. Once inside the place was ginormous everywhere you looked were different people.

"Incredible" mother looks back at me and smiles. After talking to some scary looking security guards we enter a hallway where only a few people walked by. Now that I stare at my mother's back I can see the way she walks. Everything about her is so professional.

"Okay you can sit over there and wait for me, I will be back in a few minutes so we can go out and eat something" with those final words she disappeared into a room. Now here I am alone with nigou in a complete different country, with a complete different language that I only know a few words.

" Well what to do?" I walk over to a section of papers and pull out some interesting looking documents. Walking back to my seat I open the document and see all these unknown letters. This room where I am waiting at is huge with large windows. Currently I am on the first floor so the view is not as breath taking.

"Maybe I should call Kagami-kun" it must be night time in Japan so Kagami should be awake.

The phone rings and I wait for him to pick up the phone. When I am about to hang up Kagami picks up breathing heavily.

"H-Hey" he takes in a deep breath and sighs deeply. "Hello"

"How are you" he asks me with concern in his voice.

"I am fine and you?" he lets out a small laugh before going silent on the other line. "Sorry" I mumble knowing why he went silent. "Why do you always say sorry" he tries to sound mean but I know him too well to actually take it as an offence.

"It is a part of me" again he laughs but doesn't keep quiet. For hours we talked about many things yet one thing we didn't talk about was about the team and how everyone is doing. It made me sad thinking about the team suffering a lot while I am over here powerless.

"I am off to bed, goodnight kuroko" as soon as he hangs up my mother comes out of the room followed by a taller person behind her.

"Tetsuya, this is Nash Gold Jr. my boss son" the male seemed to understand my mother because he smiled at me a little before pulling out a phone out of his pocket. The man looked like a nice person but his aura was dark similar to Akashi's.

"It is a pleasure to meet him" I bow down showing my respect. He looks at me and smiles once again before walking in front of me. "The honor is mines" shocked at his words I bring my head up and almost hit myself with his chin. In seconds we are both staring at each others eyes. Feeling a little nervous I walk over to Nigou and pick him up to try and avoid the man known as Nash.

"Tetsuya, Sir Gold will be joining us for lunch" she announces as she walks ahead. Now I am here with the son of my mother's boss and he keeps staring at me from the corner of his golden eyes.

* * *

Until the next chapter!

 **Also I know that Chihiro is Mayuzumi name but I just wanted to use it as a name that Kuroko mother uses to attract her sons attention...**


	11. Home sweet home

Author's note: Hello everyone, it's been about 2 weeks since I haven't uploaded. I usually find some inspiration to continue this story but lately I haven't gotten any. I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays because I sure did. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, the support I've been getting is amazing indeed.

Also last chapter I didn't make a mistake about Chihiro grandmother, Kuroko mother used it so she could get kuroko's attention. *. * so yeah, until next time!

* * *

 **Previous chapter:**

 _"Tetsuya, this is Nash Gold Jr. my boss son" the male seemed to understand my mother because he smiled at me a little before pulling out a phone out of his pocket. The man looked like a nice person but his aura was dark similar to Akashi's._

 _"It is a pleasure to meet him" I bow down showing my respect. He looks at me and smiles once again before walking in front of me. "The honor is mines" shocked at his words I bring my head up and almost hit myself with his chin. In seconds we are both staring at each others eyes. Feeling a little nervous I walk over to Nigou and pick him up to try and avoid the man known as Nash Gold._

 _"Tetsuya, Sir Gold will be joining us for lunch" she announces as she walks ahead. Now I am here with the son of my mother's boss and he keeps staring at me from the corner of his golden eyes._

Chapter 11:

"So Tetsuya what would you like to eat" my mother asks me after Gold-kun. The man has a strange aura around him, he reminds me of Akashi and Kise. Akashi well because of his strong and mysterious aura and for Kise because of his hair and eyes. So this guy is like a fusion of the both of them talk about odd.

" Um, Vanilla milkshake?" I respond looking at her to see if she is going to say "No, they don't have that here so change your order".

"Anything else?" she eyes me this time but holds a smile in her face saying "Order something else that is more solid before I order for you" I can tell what she is thinking because she is like an open book. "Salad" satisfied she leaves the table and heads towards the front counter. Currently I am in a fast food restaurant. Mother had suggested to go to some fancy place to eat lunch but thanks to Gold-kun he was quick to change my mother's mind. She was dissatisfied but she can't go against his word.

"So I heard from your mother you are a basketball player" Gold leans forward from his seat paying close attention to me. This guy doesn't he know when to stop staring.

"Yes, I am a basketball player" I look at Gold and see some amusement in his eyes. "Really, well that is certainly pleasant to know. I am a player myself" suddenly I find myself observing to this man. His ways with words catches my attention.

Lunch time went on by fast specially when me and Gold talked. His Japanese was not perfect but he spoke well for a person who only studied the language for 2 years. My mother got us our food and while we ate we talked about Gold and his passion for basketball. He really did remind me of Akashi and Kise more than ever at that moment. It made me want to play some basketball but I don't have anyone to play with.

"Time to head home" my mother called out from in front of me. Nigou was sleeping and outside was already dark. "It's only 6:50" my mother looks at her phone and seems happy because a smile sneaks into her pale face. "Miss Tetsuya" I turn around and find a man in a black suit standing behind us. I forgot here in the United states the way people refer to one another is different than back home so this is something I need to get used to.

"Yes?" mother heads to the man and they exchange a few words before the man disappeared into a room leaving me and my mother to wait. " What happened" curious I ask my mother. "Sir, Gold is coming with us" she announces and for some weird reason I was glad he was coming with us. Even if I don't know the man so much what he told me in the restaurant is enough for me to feel sort of comfortable around him.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting" Gold speaks up from in front of us. Instead of wearing a black suit like this afternoon he wears some black jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"To the airport" he announces. Something inside of me stirred up when he said airport. I've had enough of the airport and planes and all that stuff. My head still hurts along with my muscles.

In 5 hours later we arrived to New York city. Mother had said tomorrow we were going to come her but plans changed when Gold's father canceled the meeting back in California.

"I have called a taxi already" mother says to Gold who only nods and turns his attention to me once more. This guy has his own plane, so I didn't have to suffer another incident.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Gold ask out of the blue surprising me. I have been in this country for less than a day and I already have a friend. If only everyone was as nice and smart as him, I will probably have more friends. "Um, I think I am free unless mother has something she wants us to do?" Gold raises an eyebrow looking at my mother who seems lost in her conversation.

"Guess I will ask her?" he walks over to her and exchanges a few signals. "Huh? Yes, sure?" she seems puzzled because she looks back at me and I shake my head saying it was his idea not mines.

The taxi came 10 minutes later. Gold said his goodbyes as we did as well. Once he left my mother lead the way to our home. All she did was take a bus which lead us straight into our home. Everything here was so different so foreign to me.

There are so many things to learn from now on.

"Welcome home, Tetsuya" the apartment was bigger than where I previously lived. Even bigger than Kagami's place in fact. "I'll lead you to your new room" I take off my shoes and place them by the door. We enter the living room into a hallway that lead to several rooms. 3 master bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. This place is like a small house.

"This will be your room, right in front is the bathroom that you can use as your own I won't use it" she confirms me. I nod my head and place my bags and everything in the bed. The room was big; the view was not as interesting but I could manage.

Everything from there on went on my smoothly. I tried my best not to think about home for the moment and tried to focus on what's ahead of me. Worrying too much about my friend swill only make me sad and regretful.

This place was noisy, the people were noisy, the cars were noisy, the ceiling was noisy.

"Morning" the sun had woken me up. According to my phone I went to bed at 4 in the morning. The noise kept me awake all night, now I am here in front of my mother with huge black bags under my eyes. "Wow, apart from your bed hair which is just like your father, did you have a goodnight sleep?" I take a seat in the dining table and watch my mother make some pancakes. One of Kagami favorite food.

"No, there was too much noise"

"Ha-ha, yeah that is something you have to get used too" she laughs for a few more seconds taking in the joyous

moment.

"Hopefully" slowly and carefully I drop my head in the table staring at the decorations that I didn't see last night being I was too tired to take the time to admire things.

"Oh by the way, since it is 8 you should be ready by 12, Nash is coming to get you by that time" she uses his first name not minding at all, after all she isn't at her office working with them at the moment. "So mother, do you work today" I question her she comes to the table with two plates of pancakes.

"Since you are here, I asked for a week off"

"Oh" I grab the fork in front of me and try my hardest to eat, back in the restaurant I had the same problem. "Tetsuya, like this" mother shows me how to manage this thing and after some struggle I am able to eat my pancake. Nigou has woken up and now runs around the place getting comfortable.

"Thank you for the food"

"Welcome"

Breakfast was nice. Mother and I exchanged a few things and got more comfortable with each other.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kagami-kun"

"Oh, hey kuroko, how are you? How is America?" suddenly I am being asked too many questions.

"I am good; America is pretty nice so far"

"Sweet, so which city are you in" he seems curious, probably because he has the idea of visiting me one day when he has the chance and money. "I came from California to New York where I live now" the line goes silent but I could hear some scribbling on the background.

"Oh, by the way yesterday I met Kise and he asked about you. So um if he calls you asking where you are telling him you are visiting your grandmother in Kyoto" he confesses. Surprisingly Kise hasn't called but once he does I must tell him instead of Kyoto I am in New York.

"Sure I will do that, so um how is the team and how are you Kagami-kun" our conversation got dull after that. It made me wonder if Kagami-kun was doing alright if he was eating well and taking care of himself. Even if Alex is around she is often touring around Japan leaving him by himself.

"Tetsuya, are you getting ready" mother yells from across the apartment being in the kitchen once more but this time making a cake. Kagami and my mother would get along pretty well if they ever meet.

"Yeah" I got through my bags and pull out a pair of blue jeans and a white v shaped shirt. It is still spring so a sweater will come in handy.

"How do I look" I ask my mother. Going out with Gold means dress well so other people won't criticize you as much. At least him he has a reputation while I have to make mines over here.

"Looks good" the clothing is not too tight on my skin so if we are going to go play basketball that means I will be able to move around with these clothes. "Be in your best behavior" she warns me like if I am so little kid who doesn't know how to behave around people.

Ding Dong

At the sound of that my heart all of a sudden start to pick up pace. "Calm down" I whisper to myself as my mother walk over to open the door herself. "Welcome, Sir Gold" again she goes back to her formality. Gold doesn't come in but instead I go out finding myself in front of Gold looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Shall we go" looking through his broad shoulders a red sports car is parked in front of our building. Mother smiles and waves us off looking a bit worried.

"Nice car" I compliment the car and from the corner of my eye I could see a smirk in his face.

Where is he going to take me?

* * *

 **To those who haven't watched the new Kuroko no basket episode about Kuroko birthday, I advice you guy to watch it. It's so full of emotions.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.. ^_^**


	12. Exploration

Authors note: Hello, I want to thank those who follow my story and also to those who take the time to read it as well. Thank you to those who review if there are any questions or something you have in mind don't hesitate and ask. Reviews actually motivate me to write even when I don't feel like it. That aside here is another chapter of The letter.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

 _At the sound of that my heart all of a sudden start to pick up pace. "Calm down" I whisper to myself as my mother walk over to open the door herself. "Welcome, Sir Gold" again she goes back to her formality. Gold doesn't come in but instead I go out finding myself in front of Gold looking at him straight in the eyes._

 _"Shall we go" looking through his broad shoulders a red sports car is parked in front of our building. Mother smiles and waves us off looking a bit worried._

 _"Nice car" I compliment the car and from the corner of my eye I could see a smirk in his face._

 _Where is he going to take me?_

* * *

 _Chapter 12:_

"Where are you taking me" asks Kuroko dying of curiosity. Ever since he got in the car he can't help but wonder where Gold is going to take him. The man is wealthy and he can afford anything that he wants. According to what his mother had told him Gold is the son of one of the richest man in the country being that their company is very successful. Gold doesn't seem to react to the question Kuroko has made being that he keeps his eyes on the road. The man knows better than keep things a surprise because he wants the young boy to have fun and enjoy his first day out in the city.

"Just to boost your curiosity, we are going to one of my favorite places in the city" the man places a smile in his face before deciding to not say another word. Kuroko seems lost in his thoughts because he doesn't say a single word after what Gold had told him. The man had send one of his secretary to book and appointment for the place they were going, hopefully Kuroko will like it as much as he likes it himself.

Gold drove past the Brooklyn bridge which seemed to amaze kuroko because he stared out to the water below. Just up ahead was the city of Manhattan and the huge buildings caught the attention of many people. The city was a busy place, peopled walked everywhere headed towards their destination. As they drove by people seem to stare at the car making kuroko feel anxious for the reason that he wasn't used to being stared at even if he was inside the car. Gold seemed to notice kuroko change because he tells him they are almost at their destination. In the meanwhile, kuroko took the time to lean back and relax his shoulders in the comfortable seat. The car must be brand new because it has the new car smell that kuroko seemed to enjoy.

"Come on" Gold gets out of the car and kuroko follows. Once he is outside of the car he notices the place they are at is dark and many cars are parked everywhere. "Where is this" Kuroko asks not sure where he is and if he is comfortable enough being in such a creepy place. "Parking lot" Gold responds from in front of kuroko who seems to sigh in relief. If this was they place he was going to explore then things would have gotten awkward. They both walk down the parking lot into the street. As they walked kuroko couldn't help himself from noticing all the different stores and signs all over the place. The city was noisy with lots of people which made him remembered a moment back from when he was in japan. When he went to visit Tokyo everything was so noisy and full of life. The ground shakes a little surprising him, he had forgotten trains ran underground.

"Do you want something" Gold stops in front of a large candy stand where the owner had a long beard. Kuroko shakes his head not wanting to take advantage of Gold, the man has already taken the liberty to bring him all the way here when he surely is busy. Doubting Kuroko decision, the man buys 4 packs of his favorite candy saving 3 for later. He takes one and eats it and offers one to kuroko who seems to scan the wrapper to try and see if he knows the brand of the candy in Gold's hand.

"Taste it, if you don't like it you can throw it away" Gold gives him a strawberry starburst before he decided to walk ahead leaving Kuroko as he opened the candy. They walked the streets and people seemed to notice kuroko because his blue hair attracted a lot of attention. Gold tried his best to disguise himself because if people see him here a lot of people will gather around disrupting their day. Kuroko feels so out of place being with Gold specially as they walk side by side. The man is much taller and handsome than him, while he is small and looks fragile next to him. Everyone around him seems so different.

"It is good" Kuroko distracts himself as he tastes the delicious candy that seems to awaken all his taste buds. Gold smiles at the words and continues to chew on his candy. Once they are in front of their destination Gold turns to kuroko who seems to stop walking and makes eye contact with him. For a few seconds Gold finds himself lost in the clear blue eyes of Kuroko before he realizes that he has something to ask him.

"Are you afraid of heights" the question catches kuroko off guard when he has to think for a second what Gold has asked him. "NO" he assures him. Gold is relieved because if Kuroko was scared of eights this experience wasn't going to be a pretty memory. Plus, he would have to change plans not that he doesn't have any more destinations he wants to show the boy.

"Glad to hear that" Gold heads inside the building leaving kuroko to look at the height of the place. He takes another minute to admire the structure before he heads inside following gold. Slowly and carefully Kuroko looks around the first floor taking in every detail about the place. Up ahead 2 people wait for Gold and kuroko, they walk up to the both of them offering a hand. Gold handshake with both men, when it came to kuroko turn the boy simply followed Gold. Everyone seemed pleased because they all had smiles in their faces as they proceed to the elevator.

"Enjoy the view" once they reach the top floor the people who in suits stay on the elevator. Both watch as they leave with simple smiles on their faces. When kuroko turns around to see where they were he was taken away by what he saw from the glass room. Gold looks at the surprised kuroko and can't help but high five himself for making the young boy seem happy not that Kuroko wasn't happy and excited already.

"Come on, let's go outside" Gold escorts the both of them outside once the door opens a harsh wind messed both of their hairs. Kuroko lets out a small shivering sound as Gold just takes off his sunglasses. The day was sunny just the perfect day to come sightseeing.

"Kuroko, welcome to the empire state building" Kuroko walk over to the gates of the place and notices that not only are they the only ones up here but the view was breath taking. This was the perfect place to come see the city. Everything seemed so small specially the people. Gold takes a look at the view before switching his view to the smaller boy who doesn't seem to notice Gold staring at him. Ever since Gold laid his eyes on the teen he found himself interested on the boy, Kuroko was calm and easy to be around with.

"This is amazing" even though kuroko was not scared of height he felt his palms get sweaty and his heart started to race as he stared to the city. He was high up in the top of the empire state building with Gold. All seemed too good to be true but then a memory sneaked into his mind making him feel sad on the inside. Gold catches this and begins to question the sudden change of moods.

"What's wrong?" Gold asks curious as to why kuroko seemed so sad and empty at the moment. Kuroko turns to Gold with a sadden look that makes Gold wonder even more. Did the boy not like the view, but if that was the case why was he excited just a few moments ago?

"I just remembered, my home and friends" Kuroko voice shakes a little. Gold walk over to him and rubs his back not knowing how to deal with the boy. Even though he has countless of girlfriends and friends he doesn't know how to handle emotional moments very well. His father never thought him those things and his mother was never around so he had to learn simple things through his friends and work.

"I don't want you to be thinking about that right now, I want you to see the city and enjoy yourself while you're at it" Gold continues to rub kuroko back making the boy feel a little better but the feeling didn't go neither did the memory. It's hard leaving your friends and coming to a new country. Something inside of him is missing and now than ever he wants a certain blonde to call him and ask him how he is and other things that would usually annoy him.

"Yeah, your right so what made you choose this place" Kuroko is quick to change the subject. Gold stops rubbing Kuroko skinny back and thinks about the reason that he hes forgotten.

"This is one of my favorite spots in the city, I wanted this place to be your first memory of New York city" surely Gold wanted to say of himself as well leaving kuroko to smile at his own thoughts. Gold caught on Kuroko shy smile and couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him. The rest of the day went on by smooth, as much as both wanted to spend more time learning about each other it was getting dark and Gold didn't want his father secretary to come complaining to him. They went to many places from the empire state building to Rockefeller center.

"Thank you for showing me around the city, I will see you some other time" Kuroko gives gold a shy smile before turning around not expecting the man to say anything else. "On Saturday, are you free again, I want to show you some other things" Kuroko seems pleased at the invitation and without thinking twice he was more than delighted to accept. Now here was something both boys were looking forward too. Kuroko watch as Gold red sports car faded until he walked inside his home.

"Tetsuya, spill it" as soon as he opened the door his mother was standing in front of the door waiting for her son to come home from his little date with her boss son.

"What?" Kuroko knows what she is asking but prefers not to tell her anything yet he found himself doing the complete opposed. He told her about how they went to the empire state building and after that they ate at some restaurant and went to Rockefeller to see the states and flags and stuff.

"I am surprised, usually Nash doesn't seem interested on people. But with you he went and took you out. Isn't that interesting" his mother raises an eyebrow knowing too well what was happening but her son wasn't thinking about anything except the part where he and Gold were going to explore the upcoming Saturday.

"Oh tetsuya, I went out and brought you a new phone. Here try it out" his mother hands him a touch screen phone leaving the boy to wonder and explore the new gift she goes back to the kitchen to fix up something to eat even though she knows her son isn't going to eat.

"Hello, this is Ryota Kise" a squeaky voice similar to Momoi answers the phone. Kuroko for a moment doesn't want to speak but if he didn't he wasn't going to get rid of the feeling inside of him.

"Kise-kun, is me Kuroko" Kuroko tighten on his grip waiting for the blonde to say something but the longer Kise took the more his patience runs out.

"Kurokocchi, why is your number so weird" Kise questions the strange phone number.

"Kise-kun, im going to get this out of the way already" Kuroko heart starts to race leaving the blonde to question the seriousness in his friend's voice not that kuroko wasn't serious.

"I am living in America" the line goes silent and neither teen speaks. Kuroko is about to hang up when a loud crying sound is heard more like a whine.

"Aww…. Kurokocchi why didn't you tell me this, now... Now who is going to practice basketball with me.," the blonde whines making kuroko remember all the moments the blonde made the sound and there were a lot.

"I am sorry, Kise-kun but I didn't want to tell you guys until I got to America" Kuroko lowers his voice as he drops in the bed relaxing his surprising tense muscles.

"Huh? Why? that's not fair" he whines again leaving kuroko to explain the whole situation. At the end of the conversation Kise lets out a small crying sound leaving kuroko to wonder if he had hurt the blonde's feelings. That night he couldn't sleep as his mind was clouded with Kise and the rest of his friend. Gold was out of the picture for the moment.

"I bet Akashi-kun, will call me tomorrow" the boy lets out a long sigh before curling up with nigou.


	13. Oh Akashi!

**Hello the author here. I was really going to leave this story because I am not feeling it anymore, but then I read the reviews and I am like "I can't do that" then I convinced myself to give it another shot and here I am writing another bad chapter. ^_^ thanks for the reviews makes me feel much confident.**

 **By the way to Imaginewho- I want to say yes Nash is different in this story but not so much as to be like you changed Nash completely. In his description it says the guy is nice off the court, he is polite and all but inside the court he is crazy. Also thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _"I bet Akashi-kun will call tomorrow"_

* * *

" Good morning Tetsuya" mother cheerfully calls out my attention from the dining room as she places the plates on the table. I walk over to her and take a seat on the first chair I touched. "Someone called today"

Breakfast went on like usual. There wasn't much to talk about so we stayed quiet and ate in peace. After eating mother went over to the house phone and handed me a paper with a phone number on it.

Gently I take the piece of paper in my hands and on the other my phone lies. I take a deep breath and start to dial the phone number.

Not even after 3 rings a rather calm voice answers sending a smile into my face immediately.

"How nice of you to call me back, Tetsuya" an overly recognizable voice answers. Silently I adjust myself in the bed and place my back in the wall.

"Hello, Akashi-kun" a smile creeps into my face for an unknown reason.

"Tell me, why did you not inform me of such actions" he speaks with a gentle voice but since I've known him for a while I can tell he is in a terrible mood.

"I just didn't know how to tell you, guys" I don't lie because I know he can detect it. He can always tell when I am lying and for some reason I like it when he notices well most of the time I do.

"Tetsuya, why did you move" for once it seems Akashi-kun does not have information about the situation so that means he doesn't have the power. I wonder what is happening usually he knows everything but today he seems off.

"Well my mother and I made a promise back when I was in middle school. That when I become the best player in Japan I would need to come to live with her" I say slowly for him to heard and understand me.

"Is that why you tried so hard?" he asks with a lot of curiosity.

"Yes" I simply say.

"Tetsuya, are you hiding something?" his voice pierces through my thoughts. "No".

I lie.

" Are you sure?" I picture him sitting down in a chair raising an eyebrow in doubt.

"No" I say dryly.

"Tell me what is bothering you?"

"I wanted to see you smile the most" the words escape my mouth catching me off guard. When I notice my mistake I burry my face in the pillows next to me.

"What?" his voice raises a little making me flinch out of surprise.

"N…. Never mind"

"Nonsense, tell me what you said Tetsuya- "before he could say anything else I grab the little courage I have at the moment and hang up in his face. "Now he is going to be mad, why did I have to go and say such an embarrassing thing"

Ding Dong

The bell rings and my heart jumps." Oh no is it Akashi" I say hugging my pillow. I know Akashi has the money and all of that so the chances that its him are very high. Or am I going crazy?

"Maybe I should get that" I walk out of my room and look around the living room and kitchen for a sign of my mother but she is nowhere to be found. "Did she go out"

Once I reach the door, I take a small peak through the door hole to find someone that makes me feel excitement.

"Hello again Kuroko" a pleasant voice speaks up from the door. Taking a step back I find myself staring right into golden eyes.

"Gold-kun, what are you doing here?" my voice comes out higher than usual. Gold smirks and I can't help but feel a weird sensation in my stomach forming up.

"Came to see if you were enjoying your first few days here in New York just fine." He leans forward placing a hand in the door frame. The man towers over me making me feel a bit nervous.

"Of course, me and my mother went out to eat in a very nice restaurant. she introduced me to some of her friends. Then I met this pretty nice girl who seems to love the color blue because she kept touching me and trying to hold a conversation with me-

"Why did you stop?" he asks with a lot of curiosity. I look up at him and lock my eyes in his. The longer I stare the hotter my cheeks get. Then a small noise breaks through my thoughts. When I look behind Gold a small cat passes by a trash can. "I... I thought I was boring you. I shouldn't have said so much…"

"On the contrary I love listening to what you have to say" he smiles and I return it. We decide to walk inside the house because standing out here would only bring attention to us.

"Are you sure?" doubtful I question him again. I worried because I don't want to bore him. But I wonder, why do I feel so free spirited when I am near him.

"Silly of course, plus I came to keep you company" we walk inside the apartments and once I enter nigou come out of god knows where barking at me or at Gold.

"Nigou, what's wrong?" surely he is not barking at either of us because he has met Gold before. Again he barks but this time loud, was he hungry? Was he tired? No, no mother had given him food and he then went to sleep.

"Hmm, what is it" I cross my arms trying to think of a reason why nigou was acting so strange. When the small dog starts running around the house and chewing on his toy it hit me. Turning around I bump into Golds broad chest hurting my nose.

"Ouch, um sorry" I caress my nose and look up to Gold who doesn't seem bothered by it. "No problem, just be careful"

He places his hand in my shoulder when I feel his touch I pull away fast. For a moment that I steal a glance I could see some disappointment in his eyes. "Um, Gold-kun is it okay if we go to a nearby park?"

"Sure, a few streets away from here is a pretty nice park with a dog area"

"Great" I leave him in the middle of my living room while I go to my room and start to change into some black jeans just like Gold and wear a red shirt. Gold was simply dressed in some tight black jeans that suited him well and a long sleeve grey shirt and a black sweater. I grab nigou and head out with gold who seems more than happy to take us to the park.

All along nigou just wanted to get out of the house to play around. The small dog was very active just like Kuroko.

"Hey, want some ice-cream?" I ask kuroko who focuses on throwing the small dog a rubber ball. He shifts his gaze and looks at me with his innocent blue eyes. Everything about this boy seemed to draw my attention to him. Last night in had a hard time getting his imagine off my head. "I guess"

"Okay, what flavor" I ask making a small joke. Kuroko looks at me with disappointed eyes which made me quickly regret it. "Kidding, one vanilla and one chocolate" I laugh a little trying to cheer him up and luckily it did because he returned the laugh.

His laugh was gentle, for a few seconds I closed my eyes taking in the nice sound before I snap my eyes open and awkwardly walked across the street to a deli store.

"How much" I bring the two cups of ice-cream in the counter and ask the Arabic man the price. He doesn't seem to notice who I am because he just tells me "5" with a monotonous voice. I take the ice cream and head to the park. "Here you go."

"Thanks" he takes the ice cream in both of his hand shyly. Ugh he affecting me in a weird way. I open the ice cream to only find myself sending a slap to my forehead in realization.

"Crap, I forgot the spoons" getting up once more I head back to the store and got a bag of plastic spoons. When I sit back down next to kuroko, the boy starts laughing. "You are a funny guy, Gold-kun" he says sending a genuine smile into my face.

We ate our ice cream in peace, when I was about to get up to throw away my empty cup in the garbage I look over to kuroko to see if he had finished but the cup was still half full.

"Oh Kuroko, you got some vanilla in your cheek" I reach for it and clean it off with my thumb. That must have surprised him because when he looks at me his face is completely red. Realizing that I have just touched him out of my own will I back away and hurry up to the trash can. "Shit, that was stupid of me to do…"

Now surely he is going to be mad at me for touching him without permission. Maybe I should stay away from him for a while so I can cool down. Indeed, this little guy is having a negative oh hell a positive effect on me.

Kuroko POV

"Oh Kuroko, you got some vanilla in your cheek" gold voice speaks from behind me making me shift my eye from nigou that play in the dirt with some new friends. When I am about to completely turn my head around gold finger runs through my cheek and wipes off some vanilla. Then out of nowhere he licks his thumb making me turn red embarrassment. He must have thought I am weird for reacting such away because he rushed to what seems the trash can.

"What on earth" I feel my whole body turn red at the scene playing at the back of my head. Now how am I supposed to face Gold without him thinking I am weird or something.

Akashi POV

"Yes, yes… yes" I answer all of Ryota's questions. By the 4th question my min started to wonder back at Tetsuya's words. He has said he wanted to see me smile the most. That made me feel special in a good way. Even if that made me feel better the fact that tetsuya has left japan and gone to America makes me feel bitter on the inside.

"Akashicchi, are you even listening?" Ryota's voice breaks through my head. If it wasn't for him contacting me and telling me about Tetsuya's parting, then I would not have found out.

"Yes, Ryota... Tetsuya and I talked and yes I am going to America" I smirk at the excitement in his voice. Now tetsuya I am going to get you and this time for sure I am going to take you and make sure you don't leave my side.

* * *

 **Until the next chapter!**


	14. Preview

Preview of the new chapter

Enjoy

* * *

" Mother, where are we going?" I ask my mother since she hasn't told me where she was taking me. All I know is that she came into my room this morning and kicked down my door. Nigou was sleeping peacefully in my bed but as soon as he heard the noise he jumped out and left.

"Youll see when you get there" currently we are in the train going somewhere. Yesterday I had a conversation with Akashi and certain words slipped out of my mouth. I meant them but I can't just let Akashi know how I feel about him. Then there is gold, who sometimes sneaks into my head and I find myself just thinking.

So far my days in New York city have been going great. But yesterday night after talking with Akashi mother told me she was going to enroll me in school. Probably that's where she is taking me, to school.

" Are we going to school?" I ask her, she doesn't seem to be paying attention to me but her phone. Everywhere I look everyone has a phone in hand and look lost in them, when I look at my phone there isn't anything interesting.

" Mother, are we going to school?" I ask again. This time she hears me because she looks at me and smiles.

"I will take that as a yes" hopefully school will the perfect place for me to kill more time. Maybe make a few friends and try and adjust myself more.

Akashi POV

"Here is the contact number of Nijimura Shuzo, sir"

"Very well, you may leave" I send one of my many assistances away. The man walks away and closes the heavy doors behind him.

"Now, why don't we give the captain a call" I garb my phone and start do dial the phone number.

Ring Ring

"Hello?" someone picks up the phone. If this really is the captain his voice sure has changed a lot.

"This is Akashi Seijuro" I simply say.

"Akashi, eh" the captain seems to be amused because the way his voice changes.

"Yes"

"What can I do for you?" he asks. I turn my chair around and face the large window in front of me. This is going to be a long conversation, but I don't mind wasting time.

"Kuroko is in New York city, and is currently living with his mother. He has befriended an enemy of mines and I would like you to pay him a visit"

"Straight to the point I see" I can hear him chuckle.

"Your money is on the way along with some extra information" I don't wait for him to give me his answer since I already know what it is. Nijimura and Kuroko get along very well, I would say a little too well for my liking. But I don't consider my former captain an enemy as much as I consider Nash Gold Jr. my enemy.

"Well I will be waiting; it's been a long time since I have seen Kuroko. Now Akashi how are you?" from there on we held a conversation for almost 2 hours.


	15. Let's play part 1

**Hello everyone, long time. So this is one short chapter called " Let's play" there will be about 3 more parts and then 2 more chapters until I finish the story. So 5 more chapters and I will be done with this, I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

"Welcome, how may I help you miss?" a woman on her mid-forties asks. Mother walks up to her and they both have long conversation. I tried to catch something while they talked and all I picked up was tomorrow and enrollment. That's all, so I guess tomorrow is my first day in this school.

"Thank you" mother waves to the woman and pulls my arms dragging me out of the office.

"So tomorrow will be your first day, so now we have to go buy you some clothing and school supplies" she seems excited because her eyes shine a little. This is going to be a long day.

As we walk down the hallway up ahead are a group of students who don't seem all that nice but who am I to judge them if I haven't met them. We get closer to the group and would you guess who I see?

"Gold-kun" I say which catches the attention of my mother who follows my eyes and sees him standing there with his friends I suppose.

"Oh yes, Nash goes to this school so there you have one friend already" she laughs trying to brush things off, why didn't she tell me sooner that Nash is in the same school I will be enrolling at. Wait probably she is doing this on purpose, my mother can be tricky sometimes.

"Oh now you tell me" I lower my head and let's hope my misdirection will work on him again. Mother continues to walk by without saying a single word, then because why not she stops in front of the group and pulls my arm.

"Hello, Sir. Nash" Mother says evilly as she looks over to me from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, hello. What are you doing here?" He asks leaning back against the wall, his friends look at my mother with knowing eyes. So I will guess she has met these people, classic.

"Well since my son needs to attend school I was thinking of enrolling him here, so tomorrow will be his first day" She pulls me in front of here and Nash's eyes land on me. His friends look around to spot me but of course they won't see me-

"Wow, he is interesting" I look up to a tall guy with that has a cocky look in his face. He steps closer to me and towers over me, just like Murasakibara. These guys really are scary but so are the GoM and Kagami and I handled them.

"Silver, this is Kuroko, kuroko this is my best friend Silver" Nash stands beside his best friend with a proud like grin in his face. Silver extends his hand and I shake it in return, thank you Kagami now I feel prepared for a job interview.

"Nice to meet you, Silver-san" I say but I don't suggest he understands me, but then again to my surprise he smiles and nods his head. The rest of the guys seems to have understood me as well because they nodded their heads a little.

"Well Kuroko, I'm more than surprised you will be attending this school. Oh by the way these are my basket- "

"Oh I am sorry, Sir Nash but we have to get going" Mother grabs my arm and before he could even finish. "Sorry" I word out before walking away.

Nash POV

"Sorry" he words before he walks away. Well aren't I lucky, Kuroko will be attending this school so this means we can spend most of the time together and maybe I could make convince him to join the team.

"So that is Akashi's precious doll, huh?" Silver says while looking towards the direction they left. The rest of the team leaves, leaving us alone.

"Yes, that is Kuroko Tetsuya, the doll that belonged to Akashi and now to my luck will belong to me"

"I bet from here on things will get really interesting. I bet anyone, Akashi knows that me and kuroko know each other, I mean the bastard knows a lot but not enough" I chuckle at the thought of Akashi's uselessness, I sometimes feel sorry for him.

"Let me tell you something before you go playing with Akashi, that kid kuroko seems to have gone through a lot and don't go around playing with him. If he ends up hurt, man I warned ya" With that he places a hand in my shoulder and walks away when he seems two girls walking past us. Does Silver think I am an idiot, maybe he does. I know what to do and what not to do.

"Let us play"


	16. Let's play part 2

**Authors note: Hello everyone, long time. I hope everyone is alright. So here it is part 2. I wrote this just to get it out of the way, it has mistake's but I will fix that later. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed it. ^.^**

* * *

Let's play: Part 2

"Go and grab 5 notebooks and some pens or pencils, which ever you prefer" mother flexes her hand for me to head towards the large section of notebooks and paper. This store is huge. There are so many supplies but I'm not so interested in this place, but the store next to this one. The store next to this one is a book store. Sure I may not be able to read them but that doesn't mean I can't look around.

" 5 notebooks" I whisper to myself remembering what mother said. I grab 5 black and white notebooks and some pens.

" I got my supplies" walking up to my mother she turns around and scans what I have in my hands. " Good, I have everything else so now let's go and pay then to buy you some unifo-"

" I didn't see gold wearing uniform, he was in regular clothing" I stop her recalling back what gold-kun was wearing. He was wearing some black sweats and a blue t-shirt. The rest were in casual clothing.

" Oh well you see, that school is a uniform school but Nash is in the basketball club and they have practice. I didn't want to tell you but Nash is a famous basketball player here in the U.S. Apart from being famous he is one of the wealthiest teenagers in the country, crazy right?" she takes a deep breath and I just stare at her shocked. No wonder he had to wear a disguise. No way I can't go out with him anymore. He can get a bad reputation or something. I'm not good enough to be his friend-

" Pfft" a small laugh escapes Kuroko's lips. His mother surprised turns around to stare blankly to her son who now has tears in his eyes.

" Oh... I-I'm sorry for laughing all of a sudden" he wipes his teary eyes and continues to walk towards the cashier.

" What triggered that?" His mother asks as she tries to come up with answer as to why her son laughed all of a sudden. Now in days it's a rare occasion that she sees her precious son laughing.

" Who am I kidding. I am friends with Akashi son of one of the most influential man in Japan. Also friends of Kise a popular model. Somewhat friends with Midorima son of one of the best doctors in Japan. So what makes me think I am not good enough for Nash" he thinks to himself as he waits in line. Behind him his mother waits looking at her son with worried eyes.

" Next" the cashier calls. Kuroko and his mother moved forward. As they are paying the woman says " Love the hair color". Again he thanked another stranger for giving him a compliment. The one who would receive these types of compliments would be Midorima, Murasakibara, and Akashi. The rest would get stared at a lot and probably asked to take a picture with them.

" Well after we buy the uniforms why don't we talk about life" Mother proposes. I say yes and continue shopping.

After getting about 10 pairs of grey pants and 10 burgundy shirts mother is satisfied. While I am tired, who knew shopping was such a pain in the...

" So Kuroko, how do you feel about all of this. I mean everything from day 1" she asks with a lot of curiosity in her voice. I lean back into the chair getting comfortable. This is going to be troublesome.

" Well I am going to be honest with you mother. I hate being away from my friends. When I received the letter my world suddenly stopped. I had long forgotten about the promise we made. Finally, when I got in touch with my best friend I had to tell him goodbye. Do you know how much that hurts?" I stop because I can feel myself loosing character and running out of breath from talking all at once. When I look up at my mother her eyes are soft. I know that look, it's the look of sympathy. I grab a napkin from in front of me and dry away the tears that I don't have.

" I am sorry for causing you so much trouble. But its lonely being without your son. I missed you and I wanted to be with you. Thank you for becoming the best in Japan. I know the excuse is cheap and all but I want to spend time with my son. I don't want to be like your father. He... He doesn't even contact me to ask how we are doing. I honestly don't want you to be without your parents. I want to play a part in your life." She closes her eyes and places a hand in her face covering her tears. The restaurant is not so packed so its fine for her to let go of all these raw emotions. I don't like seeing my mother like this. It makes me feel guilty, something squeezes around my heart.

" Mother, don't cry. I understand how you feel somewhat. I am more than happy to be here with you. I know I won't see my friends for a while but I will be okay. As in for father, he well; he is a different case that I don't try and break my head over" It's true I stopped trying to figure my father out years ago. Ever since he left us I stopped caring about him. Sure he is my father but if he truly is one he should at least ask for me and mother. After a few more sniffs she looks at me in the eyes and smiles. Then the waitress came with our food.

At first I had second thoughts about the food but when I tasted it for once I ate more than a few bites. I almost ate it all. Mother on the other hand ate all of her food. I think I found a new place to come and visit once in a while.

* * *

Home

Finally, I have arrived home. The first thing I did was run over to Nigou and give him some snacks. We played around until mother asked me to try my uniform. Mother went crazy taking pictures and saying how grown I look and how the girls will be all over me but I doubt that last part.

"That woman has way too much energy... Hmp I should go take a-" suddenly my phone rings. After a struggle getting up from the bed I walk over to my desk and see who is calling.

" Hello?" The number is unknown, maybe it could be someone who knew the owner of this phone or it could be someone else.

" Oi, is this Tetsu?" That voice it has to be the one and only Aomine-kun. How could he have gotten my phone number. Right there I stop blinking. What to do? What to do?

" Hello? Tetsu?"

" Yes Aomine-Kun. How are you?" I try to sound as casual as possible. I walk over to the bed and sit at the edge waiting for a response.

" Oh good I thought that bastard of Kise gave me the wrong number. Oi Tetsu, is it true?" He says kind of irritated. So it was Kise who gave him his phone number. Then if Kise has it the chances if other people having it are high. But that last part, " What do you mean, is it true?"

" Is it true that you are in America?"

"Yes, it is true I am in America. But who told you? Kise?" I ask, certainly it must be Kise or Akashi maybe Kagami. Somehow the longer Aomine-kun takes to say something the worse I feel. I should have been the one to tell Aomine where I am and what happened. Sure he may not be my best friend like before but he is still a precious friend.

" It doesn't matter who told me. Hey, why did you leave and didn't tell me a single thing? Don't you not trust me?" He sounds disappointed and heartbroken at the same time. He may be this big tough guy on the outside but on the inside he is an idiot with a kind heart.

" Aomine-kun I am sorry for not telling you nothing. But I didn't tell you along with the rest of the GoM because I know for sure you guys would have stopped me..." I fall back into the bed trying to relax my tensed muscles. I need to take a long break and I mean it. All of this is piling up. At night I can't sleep because of a certain Red head and a blonde who doesn't happen to be Kise nor Kagami.

"We would have stopped you. Finally, after we changed, after you changed us, you decide to leave us. Isn't that a bit insensitive?"

"Yes you are right I was insensitive but I made a promise with my mother that once I became the best in Japan I would come to live with my mother. So Aomine-kun I am sorry" I say from the bottom of my heart.

"Argh, I accept your apology. So how is America? Do you like it?" He goes from a dull voice to a rather excited one.

"Thank you Aomine-Kun, and America is great. I have made a friend. His name is Gold-kun, he has showed me around and I've gotten lots of nice compliments because of my hair. My misdirection has come in handy in some places. Enough about me, how is school and everything else?" I ask since Momoi is always after him telling him to do stuff and take care of himself.

After a while we talked, then he said how he was tired and was going to sleep but before anything he said, "Tetsu, I will see you again and the next time we meet I will still be the same. The true me that is" He sounded embarrassed so I tried my best not to laugh.

Now it's time for me to head to the shower without any interruptions. Walking towards the bathroom something makes me stop midway. A figure stands not so far away from me.

"Hello Kuroko" A tall, black haired man says with a grin in his pale face.

"C-Captain, what are you doing here?" I choke out.

"I've come to see how you are doing, now Kuroko why don't we talk?" He walks forward revealing himself for completely.

The captain has grown so much, he is much taller and muscular. His hair is a bit longer the only thing that hasn't changed much is his face.

"Sure, um we can talk in the living room or in my room whichever" I ask nervously. The captain is here in my home. This is nerve wrecking.

"I would prefer if we had a private conversation" He says and I nod leading him toward my room.

"You have grown a lot kuroko" He says, the captain is still the captain I am glad.

"Yes, so what is it that you want to talk about?" He must have something serious to tell me. After all its been a long time since I haven't seen the captain. I was more than disappointed when the captain graduated because he was such a great person. He was one of the few who truly understood me.

He takes a seat in the chair near my desk, I take a seat in the bed and wait patiently for him to speak. The curiosity is killing me, I need to know how he got here and so on.

"Firstly congratulation on winning, I am proud of you. Secondly I've come here to talk to you about a guy called Nash Gold Jr." The last part catches me off guard that I get up from the bed surprising the both of us.

"Captain, how do you know Gold-kun?" Mother said he is a famous basketball player that it's obvious that captain should know who he is. But why does he want to talk to me about Gold? I sit back down, taking a deep breath. I am getting worked up for no reason.

"My my, call me Nijimura I am no longer your captain Kuroko" He says with a grin in his face.

Nijimura POV

"Um, if its fine by you Nijimura-san" Kuroko says embarrassed by having to call me by my name. The shorty hasn't changed after all these years. He still has the charm around him, no wonder Akashi is so protective over him.

"Very well, now why don't we talk about this Nash guy" I say, he seems to be really interested on what I have to say about Nash because his full attention is on me.

"O-Okay"

"How did you meet Nash?" Akashi was specific on the questions so I had to memorize them and now I have to remember Kuroko's response so I can give him the information. It's been 6 hours since I arrived here in New York. As soon as I stepped out of the plane I went to a nearby hotel to get a room. Now that I am here in New York I want to have so fun.

"Well, me and Gold-kun met when my mother took me to work since she was staying at a hotel and had to go do some stuff. She then introduced me to Gold-kun and from there on we started hanging out and stuff" his cheek has a pinkish color in them. So Nash has an effect on him already. Interesting- "What about those other "stuff"?" I ask him. He scratches his cheek trying to come up with an answer.

"W-Well, he um took me out to hang out and then another time he took me to the park and we uh…" He stops and covers his face. Oh I see what is going on here. Akashi is going to have it difficult. If Nash did anything to Kuroko, he is more than dead. I will kill him first then I'll let Akashi take the pleasure to do whatever.

"Okay, what do you think about this guy?" I ask, I need to get an honest answer out of him. "Gold-kun he is amazing. He is funny He knows when to make you feel better and at home. Over all I think he is an amazing guy" He is so innocent and pure, when I said he hasn't changed he hasn't changed at all.

"Hmm, amazing huh?"

"Is there something wrong?" He asks, sure there is something wrong. "No, well enough talk about this Nash guy. How are you kuroko?" I've had enough talk about this guy, who cares if Akashi was specific about the questions I had to ask once I got to see Kuroko. There is more than enough time for us to touch the rest of the topic.

"I am good, he Nijimura-san how did you get my address and know that I was here over all?"

"I got my resources" I leave him with questions.


End file.
